Strong family
by paigeh1014
Summary: Just a little story about Teddy getting sick and ending up in the hospital. Christian and Ana lean on each other through this hard time. No deaths, cheating. Bad at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

This is just a short story about Teddy getting sick and how Christian and Ana deal with it. This is my first story! I apologize for any mistakes spelling or grammar, I am still learning! I do not own any character they all belong to E.L. James

Teddy is 4 years old and Phoebe just turned 2 in August. Set at the beginning of November.

It was another rainy, cold, dreary day in Seattle. The middle of fall has proven to be cold and wet keeping everyone inside 90 percent of the time. Ana was at home with Phoebe and Teddy. She is off and was happy about it. Nothing like playing with the kids and getting extra cuddles when she can. She still working hard at Grey Publishing but since she had Phoebe she wanted to stay home more so she only goes in 3 times a week .This week she was taking off because Christian is in China for work for 4 days and she didn't want to leave the kids and honestly Christian preferred that. He still made comments on how Ana doesn't have to work but knows the conversation never goes anywhere.

It was 6:00 am and she couldn't find herself sleeping well. She never sleeps well when Christian isn't there. It was day time in China so she decided to give Christian a call. She missed him but excited she would see him tonight after 3 long days away.

C: Hey baby, good morning, you're up early.

A: Hi, I know I can't sleep the bed is cold and empty without you.

C; I know I haven't slept well. I never sleep good without you but not much long I'll be home later tonight.

Things went well in china so he was able to leave earlier than expected.

"Are the kids still sleeping?"

A: Yes, but probably not much longer. They are up when the sun rises.

C: That they are Mrs. Grey. I might be having you up all night though when I get back to have my wicked way with you to make up for these last 3 days."

A; "Is that a promise Mr. Grey?"

C: "Oh you know it baby. I need to get going, the jet is leaving soon. Give Teddy and Phoebe kisses for me and tell them I'll see them tonight."

A; "Yes sir. I love you, have a safe flight."

C; Will do. I will call you the moment we land. I love you more. Laters baby.

Ana ends the phone call and sighs. She smiles. She loves Crhistain more than anything. He take care of their family. He was over protective, loving and an amazing father. She started to here wrestling sounds on the monitor coming from Phoebe's room indicating she was waking up. "Well time to get up and get the day started" she thought.

She passes Teddy's room and he was still sound asleep. Teddy goes to pre-school 3 days a week. He loves it! He comes home and talks about his day and how much he learned. Teddy is a bright 4 year old. He is a spitting image of Christian minus his blue eyes he got from Ana. He possesses Ana's calm demeanor and Christian's determination to figure things out. He was a fearless little boy. Every time he falls he gets back up like nothing happened. One time he tell outside and ended up with a bloody knee but did even flinch or cry, he just kept going; Brave like his mother as Christian would say.

Ana walks into Phoebe's room and see her sitting there playing with her stuffed bunny she's had since she was born. She goes to her crib, "Good morning baby girl. How are you doing?" She picks her up and kisses her on the cheek. "Mommy, bun bun" She is holding her bunny and wants Ana to kiss it. Ana goes ahead and kisses the bunny. "Let's get you changed sweet girl and we can go downstairs and eat some yummy oatmeal."

She lays Phoebe down on the changing table and starts their morning routine. "Teddy hug!" Ana chuckles, "Yes you can give Teddy a hug when he wakes up, he's sleeping right now." Since Phoebe turned 2 she has be obsessed with giving people hugs. She hugs all her stuffed animals before going to bed, she hugs Taylor and Sawyer, as much as Christian doesn't like that but knows how innocent it is, and in public she wants to hug every strangers. One time Ana went to the grocery store for Gail with Phoebe and everyone she would pass she would point and say "hug!" Ana turned around one time and she went up to and lady and hugged her legs and said "hug!" The lady didn't mind seeing how cute it was but Ana and Christian didn't want it to become a habit and have Phoebe think it is okay to walk away from them and hug strangers.

Ana carries Phoebe down the stairs and walks into the kitchen to see Gail already starting breakfast. "Good morning Ana! Good morning Miss. Phoebe!" Phoebe hugs her bunny and dips her head into Ana's shoulder being shy and sleepy. "Would you like some oatmeal?" Phoebe nodded yes and got down from Ana's arms and went into the living room to play until her oatmeal was ready.

G: "Is Teddy still sleeping?"

A: "Yes, when I walked by and checked on him he was still off in dreamland. He wants to stay up and wait for Christian tonight but I'm not too sure about it. I know Christian will want them both in bed at their normal bed time. He lands at 7:55 but won't be home until about 8:30"

G: "Yes they miss him. I'm making chicken noodle soup tomorrow night. I know it's a favorite of Mr. Greys and it's been the perfect weather for it."

A: "I can definitely say we are all fans of your chicken noodle soup Gail!"

Ana starts making herself some tea while Gail is finishing up the oatmeal for the kids. Phoebe walks in the kitchen,

"I hungry mommy." Ana smiles, "it is about ready. Go sit in your high chair and I'll bring you some fruit while we wait for your oatmeal to cool off." Phoebe happily obliges. Ana goes and scoops some strawberries, bananas and blueberries on to her high chair table and she start eating. Phoebe can be a picker eater sometimes which was hard for Christian to accept at first. He never wanted his kids to starve. Ever. In fact none of them are allowed to say they are starving when they are really hungry. He never wants to the here those words come out of his family's mouths. Teddy on the other hand will eat anything. He is a growing boy and has only had a few things he has disliked.

Ana comes and sits down at the table with her tea and bowl of oatmeal and fruit for herself and put Phoebe's on her table. . It was just about 7:00 as she see Teddy coming into the kitchen rubbing his eyes with one hand and holding his teddy bear 'Bear' in the other. Ana smiles, "good morning, sweetheart." Teddy walks over and climbs on Ana's lap and hugs her. Ana is rubbing is back. "Are you hungry? Mrs. Taylor made you some oatmeal and fruit." She whispers to him. He shrugs his shoulders. This was not a normal response from Ted seeing he's always willing to eat when food is ready. Ana frowned, "are you not hungry? Is something wrong?" Teddy nestled into the crook of her neck more and mumbled "tummy hurts." "Your tummy hurts?" Teddy nodded yes. Ana lifted her right hand and touched his cheeks with the back of her hand. He didn't feel warm like he was running a fever. She knows how much Christian didn't like the kids not eating but wasn't sure if she should try and convince Teddy to have a bite of something. She tried again.

"Do you want some cinnamon toast instead? It might help your tummy." Teddy nodded yes.

"Gail, would you mind making some cinnamon toast for Ted? His tummy is feeling a little upset." Gail smiled, "Of course."

Phoebe is sitting in her high chair next to Ana eating and babbling about random things. Teddy gets off Ana's lap once Gail brings him is toast. He sits in his chair and starts to eat.

T: "Mommy is raining again outside." He says looking out of the vast window looking out to the Sound.

A: "Yes it is, did you want to anything today?"

He didn't have pre-school today which made Ana happy since she gets both kids to herself. She and Christian have talked about having another one. They did love to practice. "3 babies" she thought to herself and smiled. Practicing for their third child is just has fun which made her smile even bigger think of all the naughty stuff her and Christian do. She hope for a trip to the Red Room this weekend.

T: "Why sure you smiling mommy?" Caught!

A: "I am smiling because I get to spend the day with you and your sister and daddy is coming home tonight."

P: "Daddy!"

Ana chuckles at her excited outburst.

T: "Can I stay up and wait for daddy? Pleaseeeee mommy I'll do anything you say! I'll even play stuffed animals with Phoebe!"

A: "I'll think about it, Teddy. Is your tummy feeling better?"

T: "Yes mommy." As he finished his piece of toast. "Can I go play with my cars now please?" Ana smiled. Christain and her want their kids to be well mannered. Rich kids have a stigma around them that they are stuck up and rude. They were not going to allow that to be true with their family.

A: "Yes you may, I will be in there in a few minutes after I clean your sister off." Teddy gets up and goes to the living room.

Ana turned to Phoebe and smiled, "Phoebe Grace what a mess you made!" Phoebe giggled and let Ana clean her off with a wet cloth. After cleaning her off they joined Ted in the living room and started to play. The rain started to pick up. Looks like they were going to be stuck inside all day. Too cold and gross to try and go do anything.

After lunch Ana and kids continued their play.

T: Mommy can I go upstairs and play with my dinosaurs?"

A: Of course Teddy. Phoebe and I will come with you."

T: "No! Phoebe will mess up everything. Bear and I are going to play."

A: "Go on upstairs and play Ted, I'll be up with in a little to come check on you."

Teddy took Bear by the paw and went upstairs. Ana wasn't too keen on Teddy being so far away from her in their big house but Gail was upstairs doing her duties and would see Ted and check on him. She also has a monitor to his room in the living room and could hear him.

Around 2:00 Phoebe started to have a meltdown which meant nap time for her. She carries an out of sorts Phoebe upstairs to put her in her crib for nap time. After about 15 minutes she was able to put Phoebe down and went to check on Teddy. She hasn't heard a peep out him in a while. She peeks into his room and he is sound asleep with Bear in his arms. She goes into his room, pulls the covers up and kisses him on the cheek. After she kissed him she realizes he feel a little warm. He didn't feel like this at breakfast. She was going to keep a close eye on him and see how he feels when he wakes up. He hasn't complained about his tummy since breakfast.

Ana leaves Teddy's room and cracks the door lightly and sighs. It has been a busy morning playing with the kids, well mainly Phoebe who independent side is coming out more and more each day. Ana wishes she could call Christian. She is used to talking with him throughout the day but can't since he's on the jet en route on his way home to them. Ana couldn't decide if she want to nap, answer a few work emails or sit down with a book and read while the kids were napping.

She made herself at home on the couch with her computer and started working on some emails. About 3 hour later Phoebe was padding her not realizing she fell asleep. "Mommy. Mommy" Ana opened her eyes and there Phoebe was with her bright powder blue eyes staring back at her. "Hi sweetie." Ana sat up and looked around She saw the clock, 5:15. Oh my gosh she been asleep for a few hours! Gail comes in the living room looking a little frazzled. "I'm so sorry Ana! I was watching her, she woke up a little over an hour ago and I was watching her trying to let you get some sleep." Ana gave her a slight smile, "It okay Gail. Seeing the time I need to get up anyways. It's almost dinner time. Where is Teddy? Is he in his room playing?" Ana questioned. "No mam I just checked on him 10 minutes ago and he is still asleep in his bed." Ana frowned. He been asleep now for over 3 hours. "I am going to go wake him. If he gets too much sleep now he won't sleep tonight." Which would not be fun for either her or Christian especially since they had plans in their own bed all night.

"Would you mind watching Phoebe for a few more minutes while I go wake him?" Gail gave her a warm smile "Of course not. Come Phoebe would you like to help me start dinner?" Phoebe jumped in exigent. "Yes please!" Gail took her hand and off they went to the kitchen.

A worried Ana went up Ted's room. Sure enough when she opened the door he was still fast asleep. She walks over to his bed and sits on the edge. She takes her hand and soothingly rubs his back. "Teddy" she sings softly. Teddy moves but doesn't wake up. He clings to Bear tighter. "Teddy it's time to wake up" she continue rubbing his back. He doesn't move. "We are eating dinner soon then daddy will be home later." He pops open his eyes. "I miss daddy." "I know sweetie, I do too he will be home in a few hours." She takes her hand and pushes his copper curls away from his forehead. She stopped when she felt how much warmer he was feeling than hours ago. "How are you feeling? Does your tummy still hurt?" still messing with his hair. "A little bit. Bear says his tummy hurts too." Ana put the other hand on Bear's tummy. "Oh no it does? Mommy is going to go get the thermometer and take your temperature. You are feeling warm. I will give you some Motrin for your tummy. Bear can have some too. Stay right here." Ted doesn't move while she goes to his bathroom to retrieve the thermometer and Motrin.

She put the thermometer his ear and waits. It beeps and she looks; 99.8. He running a low fever. 'Poor baby' she thought. No wonder why he slept all afternoon. Christian is going to be twice as worried when he comes home now. "Sweetie you are running a low fever. I'm going to give you some Motrin, it should help your fever and tummy." Teddy made a face. He wasn't fond of the taste but he smart and know it will help him feel better. "Can you sit up for me so I can give you your medicine?" He nodded yes.

He sat up and let Ana give him his medicine he then held out Bear to let Ana give him medicine as well. "Come on baby boy, let's go downstairs. Mrs. Taylor is cooking dinner with your sister." Teddy held out his arms, he wanted to be carried. Ana picked him up and they went downstairs for dinner.

It was around 6:30 and dinner was ready. Teddy sat at the table picking at his macaroni and cheese with veggies. He was laying down on his left arm stirring his food with his for in his right hand. Phoebe just as this morning was eating while also making a mess. Ana looked over at Teddy, she could tell he wasn't feeling well. Oh how badly she wanted to call Christian. She didn't want to worry him but at the same time she was worried herself. Ted has gotten sick before but both she and Christian were around.

"Teddy, sweetie" She reached out and caressed his right check. He was flushed and warm. "Is your tummy still hurting?" he nodded yes. "Are you hungry?" he nodded no. Ana sighed. This isn't good sign. Christian lands in a little over an hour. Oh how she wishes he could walk through the door right now. "How about you go lay down on the couch and watch tv with Bear and I will come in and get you then I'll give you a quick bath and some more medicine and we can lay down and watch The Lego Movie. Does that sound alright?" Teddy nodded yes and got up from the table to lay down on the couch.

Ana finished dinner quickly to go tend to Ted. She was going to need help with Phoebe from Gail. As Gail tended to Phoebe. Ana went to the living room and saw Teddy laying on the couch curled in a ball. Poor thing he looked miserable. She kneeled down on the floor next to the couch and stroked his cheek. "You ready for a bath baby boy? It might help you feel a little better." Teddy nodded yes. This is how Ana knew he really wasn't feeling well, he wasn't using he words, he didn't have the energy to. "Do you need to go to the bathroom? Do you need to throw up or go poop?" he nodded no. "Okay let's get you a bath.

By 7:30 Teddy was all bathed, in his footy pajamas with dinosaurs on them and had taken some more Micine. His fever is now 100.2. Ana needed to bathe Phoebe next. She usually bathes them together but seeing that Teddy is getting sick she didn't want Phoebe to catch what he might have. Teddy went in his room to wait for Ana to get done with Phoebe. 20 minutes later Phoebe was dressed in her pink footed pajamas and ready for bed. She was rubbing her eyes during the whole bath. Ana carried a tired Phoebe to her room. She put her down once she walked into her room so she could hug all of her stuff animals. Ana then laid her down gently and kissed her just when she heard a high pitch scream from Teddy in his room. She ran to his room as fast as she could. She got to his room. Ted was curled into a ball holding his tummy screaming and crying!

"Teddy! Teddy! What wrong? What hurts?" She was trying to remain calm. She's never heard him scream or cry this hard before. He looked like he was in so much pain.

"My tummy!" Just then Gail entered the room.

"Mrs. Grey! I heard Teddy across the house. What's wrong?" She sounded frantic.

"Gail, call Sawyer and tell him to bring the car around we need to take Ted to the hospital. I need to you stay here and watch Phoebe for me. Hurry! I'll try and get a hold of Christian!" Gail quickly left the room to contact Sawyer to pull the car around.

"Come here Teddy." She picked him up and he was wailing. "Come on were going to take you to the hospital". Ana reached into the back pocket of her jeans to call Christian. No answer. He must be landing. Ana ran down stairs with Ted just as Sawyer opened the front door.

"Mrs. Grey! What do you need? The car is running and ready to go" He was full of concern and trying to stay calm as well for her. He see Teddy screaming and instantly gets worried.

"Sawyer! Please grab Teddy and I's jacket and some shoes from the coat closet. Hurry! I'll put them on us in the car we need to get to the hospital ASAP!"

"My tummy hurts!' Teddy wailed. Ana looked at him "its okay Teddy were going to get you some help." Ana went out the front door to put teddy in his car seat while Sawyer got their things as she was strapping him in her phone started ringing. She looked and it was Christian. She answers.

C: Hey baby, sorry I missed you call we just land-"

She stops him "Christian!"

Christian stopped when he heard the panic and terror in her voice. "Ana? What happened? What's going on?" He then heard Teddy screaming and crying in the background.

A: "Christian! We are on the way to the hospital with Teddy. He wasn't feeling good earlier and now he's in pain saying his tummy is hurting!"

Christian's heart stopped for a second. Hospital? Teddy is sick. No, no this can't be happening!

A: we are headed down the drive way, we are on our way now and will be there in 20 minutes. Meet us in the emergency room you will probably get there before us!" cam

Christian was already down the plane's steps running to the car signaling Taylor. He can get his bags later, there is no time right now.

C: "Okay, I'm on my way right now baby hang tight. Tell Teddy ill be there with him." He heard Teddy make another wail. His heart clinched. Hearing his baby boy in that much pain wondering how it happened made he upset.

A: "Okay, please hurry Christin and tell Taylor to be careful. The weather is not favorable. Love you."

C: "Will do baby. I love you. Tell Sawyer to hurry up but be careful. Bye."

He and Taylor were speeding off to the hospital before the phone call ended. He did not expect to come to this. Hearing Ted the way he did was unsettling to him and something he will never forget. How long was he feeling ill? Why is this so sudden? He wanted answers! He couldn't get to the hospital fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2

I had time to write another chapter really quick! Hope ya'll enjoy it, it's a little shorter. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!

Christian and Taylor arrive at the hospital in 10 minutes. Taylor drops Christian off at the doors and he runs in. He runs up to the emergency room counter.

C: Has Anastasia Grey checked in Theodore Grey?" He's asking frantically. The women named Laura notices his distress.

L; "No sir, what is going on?"

C: "My wife, she is on the way to the hospital with our 4 year old son! He's having a lot of pain in his stomach!" Just as Christian finishes his sentence he hears his name being called. It's Ana.

A: "Christian!" She hurries to him. Teddy is still in tears but not screaming.

C: "Ana! Oh my God!" Ana rushes towards him carrying Teddy. Teddy see Christian.

T: "Daddy!" he wails out. "My tummy hurts" Christian takes Teddy from Ana and turns to Laura.

C: "We need a doctor ASAP!" Laura sees Teddy and see something is seriously wrong.

L: "Okay sir. Here is some paper work you need to fill out. I'll go check for a room to put you in." Christian's patience was thin, he needed a room now!

C: "You better find a room! I need my son checked out!" He was in concerned father/CEO mode making sure he gets the best care. Ana takes the clipboard from Laura while she went and checked on a room for them. Christian rubs Teddy's back trying to sooth him. "it's okay son, daddy's here. Ana what happened today?" He was then interrupted.

L: "Mr.?"

C: "Grey, Christian Grey, this is my wife Ana Grey and this is Theodore."

L: "Follow me this way. There is a nurse in the room waiting for you to take some vitals on Theodore. You can fill out the paper work while that is taking place."

Christian put his hand on the small of Ana's back and guides her to the room. He sets Teddy on the bed. The nurse comes in. She was young, blonde hair with glasses. "Hi you guys, my name is Sarah and I'm going to be taking some vitals on Theodore here. Can you explain me to what's going on?" Ana spoke up.

A: "He has been complaining about his tummy hurting today. About 30 minutes ago he started screaming and crying about how bad it was hurting."

S: "Has he eaten at all today? Any vomiting or diarrhea?"

A: "He ate some toast for breakfast and ate half a sandwich and a few pieces of fruit for lunch but nothing for dinner. He said his tummy was hurting still" She glanced at Christian who was staring intently at the ground with his mouth in a straight line. She wasn't sure if he was upset or not hearing Ted didn't eat any dinner. He was hanging on to every word she was saying. Ana continued, "He slept for 3 hours this afternoon. He woke up at 5:15 and had a 99.8 temperature and then around 7:00 it jumped to 100.3. He hasn't thrown up or had and diarrhea."

Nurse Sarah listened and took his temperature. It beeped. "Well he's running a 104.2 fever right now." Teddy sniffled and held his tummy again.

C: "104?! That's high! Why has it shot up so fast?"

L: "I'm not sure Mr. Grey. We are going to draw some blood and check his white blood cell count to get a better idea." She get out the needle and some tubes. Ana comes and stand next to Christian behind Teddy and kisses the top of his head. "It's ok baby boy, mommy and daddy have you." Nurse Sarah begin to explain to Teddy what she's going to do. She inserts the needle in his hand. "Owwww!" Teddy cried out. Ana and Christian soothe him until she is finish. She is finally done. "Okay Mr. and Mrs. Grey, I'm going to put these samples on rush to get the results and go notify the doctor you are in here. She will come in and explain the results to you." She left the room. Ana starts filling out the paper work. She fears the worst. Teddy lays down on the bed. The tears have stopped. Christian get out his phone and texts his mom that they are at the hospital and for her to come.

C: "Where is Phoebe? Who is watching her?" Christian says concerned.

A: "Gail is watching her. She was asleep already when all of this happened." Christian blows out a puff of air.

C: "Okay good. I don't need even more worry over both children. My mom is on her way over here. I will tell her to tell my father about Phoebe."

15 minutes later there is a knock on the door. The doctor walks in. "Hello. I am Dr. Stevens." He comes and shake their hands. "I hear Theodore here is running a high fever and having some abdominal pain." Ana answers, "yes, it's been bothering him all day." Dr. Steven sits on the edge of the bed and looks at Teddy. "Hi Theodore, I am Dr. Stevens. Do you mind if I take a look at you and help you feel better?" Teddy nods yes. "Can you lay flat on your back for me please?" He nods yes again. Christian and Ana stand off to the side and let him do his exam. He presses different areas on Ted's stomach and he cries out in pain, especially on his right side. Dr. Steven stops and look at Ana and Christian. "Well based on my exam and the results of his blood test, he appears to have appendicitis. We need to do emergency surgery. His white blood cell count is elevated meaning there is an infection going on." Ana gasp and covers her mouth with her hand. Christian rubs her back.

C: "Emergency surgery? When are we talking about? Why wasn't this caught sooner?" He spits out.

Dr. S: "Appendicitis can cause sudden pain in the middle of the abdomen, usually concentrated around the bellybutton. That's why he is holding the middle of his stomach. The pain often moves to the lower right part of the abdomen which is happening now. At first, pain might come and go, then become persistent and sharp. We need to get him in ASAP, so within the next hour."

Christian runs his hands through his hair. His worry is on over drive, he's trying to keep it together for Ana and Ted. Surgery? He never thought his kids would go through this.

C: "What does the surgery consist of?"

Dr. S: "The surgery consist of me making an incision in the abdomen. The appendix is cut away from the large intestine and removed from the body. The incision is then closed with stitches. He will have a little scar but nothing more. Once I get in there we have to see if the appendix has burst. If it has, he will need to be on antibiotic for the next 7-10 day and will have to remain in the hospital."

C: "Okay let's get going, there is no time to waste!"

Dr. S: "Yes Mr. Grey. We will get a team ready. Sarah will come in and have Theodore change and the anestisiologist will come in and prep him for surgery. We will get him in in under an hour."

A: "Okay, thank you Dr. Stevens."

Ana turns to Teddy who is lying there not looking like himself. It breaks her heart. She sits on the bed next to him. "Teddy, baby, Dr. Steven says you need surgery. Do you know what that is?" Christian sits on the other side of Ted and hold his hand. He nods no. Ana smooths his copper curls out of his face. "It is where the doctor gives you some sleeping medicine and will take out the problem that is causing your tummy to hurt." Christian chimes in, "it's not scary, and you won't even remember it." Ted might not be scared right now but Christian sure hell is. Teddy finally speaks "I want Bear!"

A: "Bear is in the car."

C: "Okay, I will tell Taylor to fetch it. I'm going to step out and call him and then also see where my mother is." He steps out to make his calls.

When he comes back in Grace is with him. Ana is relieved to see her. She just bring so much comfort to Ana. She is always warm and caring. She is also Teddy and Phoebe's pediatrician.

G: "Hi there." She comes and hugs Ana.

G: "Hi Teddy, how are you feeling?"

T: "My tummy hurts. Will you make it better? Isn't that what you do?"

Grace smiles. He is such a smart little boy. Just like his father he remember every little detail about people.

G: "Yes that is what I do but Dr. Stevens will help as well. He is a wonderful doctor." She gives Ana a look knowing she was worried if Grace knew him or not and if he was a good doctor. She trust Grace with everything.

Nurse Sarah then walks in with a gown for Teddy. He changes and get settled in the bed. Sarah hooks up all the monitors that are necessary.

The anesthesiologist come in and introduced himself. Ana and Christian just stand by feeling helpless. Christian has no control over this situation and it's killing him.

David the anesthesiologist starts explaining everything. "I'm going to give Theodore some liquid medicine to drink to help relax him and make him sleepy. It works pretty fast. Once I give it to him we will wheel him down to surgery". He gives Teddy the medicine and as usual he makes a gross face. He was being brave through all of this. They were amazed about strong and brave he is. The surgery team starts to wheel him down to the operating room. Ana and Christian walks with him holding each of his hands. They stop just before the operating room to say their good byes.

C: "Okay buddy your about to go into surgery now, it will be nice and quick, mommy and I will be waiting for you when you get done. I love you so much." He then kisses his forehead.

A: "You're going to do fine baby boy. I love you so much" and kisses him.

They both reluctantly let go of his hands and watch him get wheeled in to the OR. Once they disappear Ana turns to Christian and buries her head in his chest and burst into tears. Christian wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head.

C: "It's okay baby, it's ok. He's going to be fine" He didn't sound sure of himself but remained strong for Ana. She continues to cry. She looks up at him. He leans down to kiss her.

C: "Your lips are soft when you cry" he says and he runs his thumb over her lips. "It's been 3 days since I last kissed you." He leans down and kisses her again. He looks at her and wipes away her tear with the pads of his thumbs.

A: "I was so scared Christian. I am still so scared. That's our baby, he shouldn't be going through this! I feel terrible! I should've taken him in sooner!" She was rambling.

C: "Hey hey! Stop that. There is no need to blame yourself, you did everything right. You gave him medicine, you took his temperature and kept a close eye on him. Don't blame yourself baby" he said and kissed her forehead. She sniffles. "I love you. I have missed you so so much." She hugs him tighter.

C: "And I you Anastasia. Let's going in the waiting room and sit with my mom. She should be able to have accesses to give us more frequent updates." He put his arm around her and they walk toward the waiting room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot! He is the 3** **rd** **chapter, hope you like it. Will try and post a new one tomorrow. Happy Tuesday.**

Ana and Christian are sitting in the waiting room with Grace. It's only been 30 minutes but it feels like several hours. Christian gets up and starts pacing. He has no control over this situation. He never wants to leave his kids and Ana alone again. If he has to go out of the country he is taking his family with him. No excuses.

G: "Appendix surgery usually takes around an hour."

She knows nothing she says will calm Christian.

G: "Your father just got to your house to watch Phoebe. He said she is sleeping soundly."

This relieves Ana a little bit knowing she didn't hear the commotion going on. She is worried when Phoebe wakes up she won't be there and she'll be confused since she was there when she went to sleep. She is debating if she should go home early and be there when she wakes up but she doesn't want to leave Teddy.

C: "We will be staying at Escala this week. I will have Mrs. Taylor pack some of her favorite things. We all have clothes over there so we don't need to worry about that." Grace stands up and stops Christian from pacing and put her hands on his shoulders and looks him in the eyes.

G: "Phoebe will be taken care of, we will make sure of it. We are all here for you to help out. Just focus on Teddy getting better." She give him a hug and he wraps his arms around her. He loves that he can hug his mom now. She gives the best hugs next to Ana and the kids. He couldn't ask for a better mom. Grace loves when Christian shows this side of him. He doesn't do it often so she's cherishes each hug and moment like this with him.

G: "I will go check to see if there is any update on Teddy." She let's go if him and leaves.

She comes back 5 minutes later.

G: "They are still in the middle of surgery, it shouldn't be much longer."

Christian stops pacing and sits next to Ana again. She looks beat. She was all by herself when this happened. He feels terrible. Christian takes the palm of her hand and kisses it.

C: "I'm sorry I wasn't there today." Ana looks at him.

A: "It's not your fault Christian, please don't blame yourself. This happened so sudden and unexpectedly."

He sighs and looks at her.

C: "You're so strong Mrs. Grey. I'm constantly in awe of you."

Ana gives him a slight smile. "So you keep telling me Mr. Grey." She sits back and leans on his shoulder. Now to wait out the next 30-45 minutes for her baby to be out of surgery.

45 minutes later Dr. Stevens come out. They spotted him and walked up to him with Grace.

Dr S: "Mr. and Mrs. Grey"

C: "How did it go? How is he doing?" He asks right away needing answers.

Dr. S: "Surgery went well but his appendix has bursted so he has a severe infection. When the appendix bursts, stool spills out into the belly. Since it ruptured we had to clean out his abdominal cavity."

The look of worry crosses both of their faces.

A: "So what does that mean? Is he going to be okay?"

Dr. S: "he will need to stay in the hospital for the next 7-10 days. We will give him antibiotics through his IV. We will need to monitor him closely for high fever, pain, bloating and vomit. If he can't hold anything down we will need to do a Nasogastric Intubation (NG tube) to help give him nutrients. We will talk about that if that were to happen."

A: "when will be able to see him?"

Dr. S: "he is on his way to the recovery room so about 10 minutes. He will probably wake up in an hour. A nurse will come and get you when he is ready. After he wakes up we will move you into a private room."

G: "thank you so much Dr. Stevens."

Christian and Ana nod at him. Christians sighs. Now Teddy is going to be going through even more stuff. They hope for a speedy recovery.

10 minutes later a nurse tells them Teddy can be seen.

They enter the recovery room and stopped in the door way. Teddy is laying down sleeping just like dr. Steven said. He looked so small. He had all heat monitor on his finger and nasal cannula on. Grace stands behind them.

G: "Go on in. Talk to him, it might help him come out of it sooner."

They walk into the room and Christian pulls up chairs for him and Ana. They sit by his bed side. All they hear is the heart monitor beeping mixed with his soft breathing. Christian looks at Ana, tears are starting to form in her eyes. He takes his hand and rubs her back gently. Ana holds one of Teddy's hands and starts to speak softly to him. "Hi baby, its mommy. You're out of surgery. Everything went fine, you're going to be fine." She sniffles. Christian continues to rub her back. This was so hard on him but he's keeping it together on the outside for Ana and Ted, he has to be strong.

Ana starts sing his favorite bed time song to him. Christian joins in as well.

"Teddy bear, teddy bear, turn around,

Teddy bear, teddy bear, touch the ground,

Teddy bear, teddy bear, reach up high,

Teddy bear, teddy bear, touch the sky,

Teddy bear, teddy bear, bend down low,

Teddy bear, teddy bear, touch your toes,

Teddy bear, teddy bear, go to bed,

Teddy bear, teddy bear, rest your head,

Teddy bear, teddy bear, turn out the lights,

Teddy bear, teddy bear, say "good night"."

They sit in silence just looking at him for a good while and talking to him, telling him stories.

Close to an hour later as they were talking to him he moves his hand. He was waking up. Christian stands up and sits on the edge of his bed and starts rubbing his arm careful not to pull out his IV or any tubes out on accident.

C: "Teddy, Teddy, wake up son."

He still has his eyes closed and is slowly coming out of it. He puts his hand to face and starts pulling on his nasal cannula. Christian stops him. "No, no son you can't pull on that. It's helping you breathe." Teddy puts his hand down. He's moves and starts to wince. Ana joins Christian on the other side of the bed.

A: "You're okay baby. I know you it hurt still. Dr. Stevens helped fix. It will go away soon." But truthfully Ana wasn't sure how soon. Teddy starts to talk but they can't understand stand him.

A; "What was that?"

T: "Beee hu"

Christian and Ana looked at each other bewildered wondering what he was trying to say. He fell back asleep.

C: "I'll go let them know that he's starting to wake up." Ana nodded. She wanted to badly to try and wake Teddy up to hear him speak again but knows he needs his rest as he's had a long day. Ana looked at her phone, 11:07. She is thankful now Gail let her sleep and got a 3 hour nap in. They were in for a long night. Christian comes back in. "They will be in here in few minutes. I told them he went back to sleep. They are are going to wake him and give him something to drink, his throat is probably dry from the anesthesia."

There is a knock on the door. A thin, young girl with brown hair walks in. "Mr. and Mrs. Grey? Hi, I'm Jackie, I am the nurse assigned to Theodore on the night shifts. Nice to meet you." She shakes their hands. Ana gave her a weak smile, "Hi Jackie, you can call me Ana." Jackie smiles back, "Hi Ana." She comes around to Teddy's bed. She says his name, "I'm going to wake him up. Theodore. Theodore."

C: "You can call him Teddy if you like." She continues

J: "Teddy, Teddy, time to wake up." He starts to move. "Your mommy and daddy are here. They want to see those big, blue eyes of yours."

She saw his chart and knew that's what he had. Ana is still sitting on the bed with him with Christian standing behind her. She starts to rub his arm.

A: "Mommy and daddy are here Teddy. It's time to wake up." He opens his eyes half way.

T: "Bee huu"

A: "What was that?"

T: "Bee bee hug."

He wants a hug from Phoebe. Christian and Ana's hearts exploded into a million pieces. It was the best thing they have heard since they've been here.

A: "you want a Phoebe hug?"

Teddy nods yes.

A: "Phoebe isn't here right now. When you see her she will give you a big hug."

He opens his eyes all the way.

C: "There you are champ." He leans down and kisses the top of Teddy's head.

Jackie bends down and hold a cup with a straw to teddy's lips.

J: "Here you go bud. Have a sip of water."

He takes a sip of water.

T: "My tummy hurts."

Christian looks at Jackie. Why is he in so much pan still? He understands he just had surgery but he looks like he did before.

J: "He has a severe infection which makes it worse than if he didn't have one. I'm going to take his temperature. We will monitor him closely."

She take his temperature.

J: "104 still. We started him on a course of antibiotic already. As he gets better it will go down but he has a long road ahead of him I will let Dr. Stevens know and we can give him something for the pain." She got up and left the room

Christian sighed and put his hands on the top of his head. He just wanted him to feel better. He would take his place in a heartbeat if he could. Ana can see his distress. "It's only been a few hours Christian, we have to give the antibiotics time to do their work." He knows she's right. Dr. Stevens come in.

Dr. S: "Hello again. We are going to administer some morphine to Theodore. It will help with his pain. We want him to be as comfortable as possible."

Jackie goes to Teddy and puts morphine in his IV.

Dr. S: "It might make him a little loopy and go back to sleep. Keep in mind he is fighting a big infection, we are doing everything we can to prevent it from getting worse. If you have any questions please let Jackie know. I am sure your mom can answer some as well seeing she is his pediatrician."

They said their goodbyes and Jackie and Dr. Steven left the room.

A: "How are you feeling Teddy bear?" He looked out of it. 'That morphine works fast' Ana thought. Teddy closes his eyes and falls back asleep. Ana was happy about this. It means he is comfortable. She get up from the bed and goes and stands by Christian. She put his arms around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss.

A: "I love you. We will get through this. Ted will get through this. He is a strong little boy."

C: "He gets that from you."

A: "Hmm so you keep telling me. You are stronger than you think Mr. Grey." She pulls him in for another kiss.

They wait through the rest of the night while Ted sleeps. Ana fell asleep on Christian's shoulder for a while. Grace comes in around 5:00 am. She left to go to Christian and Ana's house to be with Carrick and Phoebe. She could see they needed to be alone with their son.

G: "How's he doing?"

C: "He's on morphine right now and running a 104 fever still. He's been asleep all night."

G: "That's good he needs his rest." She picks up his chart and looks at it.

A: "Phoebe will be waking up soon. I want to be there when she wakes up but I also want to be here with Ted when he wakes up."

G: "Carrick will take care of her Ana, don't worry. When she wakes up he will feed her and get her dressed and bring her over to Escala. Once Teddy wakes up you guys can meet him at Escala, shower, take care of yourselves and bring Phoebe back with you. I will stay with Teddy while you're gone."

Christian is hesitant. He doesn't want to leave Teddy in this state but at the same time he wants to see his baby girl. He reluctantly agrees. They will need to get a schedule down since they don't know how long Teddy will be in the hospital. Dr. Steven thinks at least 7 days.

An hour or so later Teddy starts to wake up. They ring Jackie and tell her. Teddy opens his eye and sees Grace.

T: "Grandma, boo boo,"

Grace sits on his bed next to him. "You're in the hospital to help your boo boo get better." She feels his head. He's still running a high fever. She looks at him then grabs the bed pan on the table. She got it under him just in time as he vomits.

Ana runs to him and starts rubbing his back. He continues to vomit. He heart is breaking. Poor baby is so sick. Christian goes and get Jackie wondering why it's taking her so long. Teddy stops vomiting. He is flushed and has tears streaming down his face.

A: "It's okay baby, you're okay. I know you don't feel well. We will get you some medicine."

G: "We will most likely need to put on NG tube in. It will help keep his stomach empty to decrease vomiting. `

Jackie came in and took some more vitals. They decided they were going to do an NG tube to help reduce any more vomiting.

Jackie starts to explain what an NG tube was: "We can administer this and it can give him food and medicine. We can also apply suction to it, allowing them to remove contents from his stomach. We insert it through the nose and put it into the stomach. The placement can be uncomfortable but we will help him through it."

Ana and Christian stepped aside while Jackie and Grace help insert the NG tube. Teddy flinched a few times but was a trooper though it. Such a fearless little boy they have.

T: "Where's bear?"

Christian got Bear and gave it to him. He hugged it tightly.

T: "Where Phoebe?"

C: "She is coming later with grandpa. She can't wait to give you a big hug when she sees you."

T: "My tummy still hurts"

Christian kissed the top of his head. "Ok Ted don't worry. We will get you something."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! Thank you for reviewing, I am glad you are enjoying the story. I will be going out of town tomorrow until Monday so I won't be able to update until then! I will write when I am gone so I have chapters ready to upload. Please let me know what you think! Have a good weekend!**

Earlier that morning Christian called Ros and Andrea to have them clear his schedule until further notice. Anything at work can be handled by them. Nothing, not even the biggest deal will come in the way of him being with his family at this time. He had Taylor bring Ana and him a change of clothes and some food. He had to force Ana to eat. She wasn't in the mood but he needed her to be healthy. Christian also kept in contact with his father all morning to check on Phoebe. She was fine when she woke up but was a little fussy wanting Ana. Ana's heart hurt a little knowing her baby girl wanted her. She was so torn. How was she supposed to choose between her kids?

Teddy got some morphine again and was loopy on it saying random things. It was cute. He still couldn't move much but it put their minds at ease knowing he was comfortable. They hated seeing him in this much pain. He hasn't thrown up since early this morning which meant the NG tube was doing its job. He slept on and off through the rest of the morning.

He starts to wake up again.

T: "Mommy?"

Ana walks over to him.

A: "I'm here baby."

Just the then a young male with brown hair walks in and greets them.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Grey, my name is Ryan. I am the nurse that will be caring for Teddy during the day shift." He shakes their hands. Christian nods.

"I'm going to be administering some more antibiotics. I got the run down from nurse Jackie and Dr. Stevens about his status and condition."

He walks over to Teddy.

"Hey bud, I'm Ryan. I'm going to be taking care of you and help get you to feeling better. Does that sound good?"

Teddy was quiet and nodded yes.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Trying to get Teddy to open up. He starts getting the antibiotics ready to put in his IV.

"I like dinosaurs and cars. I also like to watch the Seahawks with my daddy and Uncle Leliot. My sister makes me play tea party with her but I don't think it is very fun." Everyone chuckles at his response.

"I'm a big Seahawks fan too. I think they will win the Super Bowl this year! I see you a have a stuffed animal there. What's his name?"

"Bear."

"Glad to meet you Bear."

T: "He says hi."

Ryan administers the antibiotics.

"Ok bud I gave you some extra strength so you'll be able to fight off that infection."

"Does it fight like Batman?"

Ryan chuckles, "Yes, it fights off the bad guys in your body that are making up sick. Just how Batman fights the bad guys."

Teddy turns to his mom who is still sitting by him.

"Why am I sick mommy? Is Phoebe sick too?"

"No sweetie she's not sick. We don't know why you got sick. All that matters is you're going to get better. I might take a while though."

Teddy sighs. "Well I'm glad she's not sick. It feels yucky and it hurts." The way he protects and cares for his sister is so sweet. 'Gosh he's just like Christian.' Ana thought.

C: "Teddy, would you be ok if came grandma and stayed with you while we went and picked up your sister? Or do you want us to stay with you?" They we're also going to go home and shower really quickly while they picked her up.

T: "I want you to stay with me."

Ana and Christian look at each other.

A: "okay baby, we will stay right here with you. Your grandpa is going to bring your sister here later to come see you. Would you like that?"

T: "Yes but she's not going to make me play tea party is she?"

They chuckle.

C: "No we don't have to play tea party."

T: "okay good. I'm tired and my tummy hurts."

A: "go ahead and take a nap. We will be right here when you wake up." She kisses his forehead.

He falls asleep soon after. Christian speaks up.

"Ana I don't know if I want Phoebe at the hospital. What if she gets sick from being around people here, there are so many germs she can catch. You also need to go and home and take care of yourself."

His over barring shade is showing.

"I'm fine Christian and I think she will be fine too. We can't keep her away from here the whole time. I don't want to leave Teddy's side. What if he needs me?" Worry coats her voice.

'My Ana, stubborn as usual. Can't she see that I want to take care you her? I need her healthy.' He doesn't want to leave Teddy's side, for one minute either but he knows Phoebe needs him there and misses him.

"I will call my mother and father to see how's she doing. It is noon and she should have eaten lunch. Maybe after she naps she can come. I really don't want her here though."

Ana sighs. She understands where he's coming from. Her fifty. She loves him with all she has.

"We will get through this and figure it out." She hugs him tightly. "One hour at a time at this point." He kisses the top of her head.

"I love you, Anastasia."

"I love you too, Christian."

The evening comes. Christian convinced Ana to get a nap in while Teddy was sleeping. She obliged, she was exhausted.

Carrick and Grace were on their way with Phoebe.

They arrive and Christin's meets them outside the door. Phoebe spots her daddy.

"Daddy!" She squeals.

"There's my princess!" He takes her from Carrick's arms. He starts kissing her all over and she giggles.

"Daddy miss. Daddy hug." Christian hugs her even tighter. He loves her hugs.

"I missed you too sweet pea. So much." and kisses her again.

"How was your day? Were you good for grandma and grandpa?"

"Yep!"

G: "She was wonderful. She ate some lunch, took a nap, and played a few games plus tea party." She smiled. She and Carrick love seeing Christian interact with his kids.

P: "Where's Teddy daddy?"

He kissed her cheek again.

"Teddy is in this room. You have to be very careful though when you see him. He isn't feeling well."

P: "Teddy hug?" He smiled.

"You can give Teddy a hug but you have to be very careful. Mommy's in the room as well. I'm sure she would want a hug too."

P: "Hug mommy!"

C: "Are you ready to go see them?"

She nods her head yes.

"Okay let's go." Carrick and Grace follow them in as well. He opens the door.

Phoebe wants down right away and runs to Ana. She sitting next to Teddy's bed talking to him.

"Mommy!" She runs to Ana. She catches her and picks her up and puts her on her lap.

"Mommy hug!"

"Hi there sweet girl. I have missed you." She hugs Phoebe back and kisses her. Oh how she loves her hugs. Tears threaten her eyes for a second. Seeing her baby girl healthy and happy is an amazing feeling. She will never take it for granted again. Phoebe turns to Teddy. She looked at him confused. Why does her brother look funny? What is coming out his nose?

Ana encourages her, "It's okay, it's Teddy."

Teddy opens his arms for a hug, "Bee Bee hug" The nickname he has for her. Only he calls her that.

She turns her head and nudges it into Ana's neck. Christian sits on the opposite side the on bed.

Teddy looked upset. Why won't his sister give him a hug?

"It's okay Teddy" Christian says. "I don't think her sure because of all the wires that attached to you. It's confusing her"

Ana whispers to her, "it's okay, its Teddy, and those things are helping feel better. Go on, give him a big Phoebe hug."

Teddy opens his arms again inviting her in. Ana sets her on the bed next to Ted. She hesitantly climbs up to him.

C: "Careful." He helps move Teddy's IV tube that's hanging out of the way. She wraps her arms around his neck and he embraces her."

"Teddy hug."

"Thank you Bee Bee."

All the grown up smile at this heartwarming moment. Phoebe sits back on her knees. She reaches her hand up and pulls on Teddy's NG tube. Christian quickly intervenes.

"No, no don't pull on that. That's helping his tummy feel better." She stops. Carrick and Grace walk up.

"Hey kiddo!" Carrick leans down and kisses Teddy on his head, Grace does the same after him.

They all sit and chat for a while. Ryan comes in and takes his vitals. He is still running a high fever. His pain doesn't seem to be subsiding either.

Later, Carrick and Grace are getting ready to leave. Christian speaks to Ana, "Please go with them baby. Take a shower and get some rest. I know you don't want to leave Ted but I will be with him here tonight. Please go with my mom and dad and take care of yourself." She looks up at him. She's torn. He gives her a pleading look.

"Okay I'll go but you have to keep me updated no matter what time it is. I probably won't get much sleep anyways. I'll be too worried about him and you won't be there either."

He kisses her forehead. "Just try baby please, you need your rest. I will keep you updated on everything I promise."

She sighs. It's been 2 long days. She could go for a shower and some cuddle time with Phoebe. Maybe that is just what she needs to feel rejuvenated to come back tomorrow.

He continues. "I told Elliot and Mia what is going on. Elliot said him and Kate could watch Phoebe if needed. I'm sure she and Ava would love to have a sleep over." Ana smiled slightly. Ava and her are best friends. "They will all come visit once Teddy is up for it. I want to keep it to a minimum right now he needs his rest and has in too much pain."

Ana kisses Teddy telling him she will be back later. Ana and Christian kissed good bye. Ana knew deep down Christian will probably not go home as long as Ted is here. He will put everyone before his needs.

They all leave and now it's Teddy and Christian, he sits at his bed side.

"You doing ok bud?"

Teddy shrugged his shoulders. Christian hasn't seen him smile once since he's been here. Not even a Phoebe hug put a smile on his face but he knew it did make him feel better. Taylor brought some of Teddy's things from the house. Some toys and books.

"Do you want me to read you a story?"

He nods yes.

"Okay." He opens one of the books and starts to read.

Throughout the night Jackie comes in and wakes Teddy up to take his vitals and give him another round of antibiotics. Christian kept his promise and updated Ana every time. She never responded which means she was getting some sleep. He was relieved

DAY 3:

3 day at the hospital and still no changes with Ted. Dr. Stevens comes in and talks to them.

"We have been monitoring Theodore and there hasn't been much change. We are going to put a catheter in since he hasn't been able to go to the bathroom. It's an uncomfortable process but we will talk him through it. We will continue on the course of antibiotics. You may also want to try waking around the room with him. It can help some relieve some of the pressure in his digestive tract and can help him feel better and help with the pain."

C: "Is it normal for him to be in this much pain?" He swears if this doctors isn't doing everything he can to help his son he might not have a medical license after this. Ana could tell Christian is about to lose his cool.

Dr. S:"For an appendix that has ruptured, yes it is. Also we will give him something to eat and see if he can hold it down. If not we will have to insert a PICC line so he is able to get TPN (Total Parenteral Nutrition) and lipids. That will give him the nutrients he need to nourish his body if he is not able to hold anything down. We use a PICC line for those who GI tract is not functioning. His is not, so nothing is moving in there which is causing him pain."

They didn't like what they were hearing. They finish their conversation. Ryan comes in with the equipment for the catheter. Grace decides she is going to help.

R: "Hey Teddy, how it going little man." He hold out his fist for a first bump. He gives him one.

"So what I'm about to do isn't very fun. I'm going to insert a tube and it will help you go to the bathroom. Your grandma here is going to help me."

They get everything set up. Ana and Christin stand on each side of him and hold his hand. Grace holds his legs up while Ryan and putting in the tube. Teddy squirms but barely cries out.

"You're ok bud, I know. I'm almost done."

He was done. "You did great!" Christian and Ana were so proud of Teddy and what a trooper he was through that. Christian couldn't help but squirm either through the process. He couldn't imagine that happening to him.

"You did awesome bud" and hold his fist out for another bump. "Do you want to try walking around the room? It might help relieve your tummy ache a little."

Ryan helped him out of bed and brought his IV pole around so he could grab onto it. He slowly walked around the room with the help of Christian and Ryan. One standing behind him in case he doesn't make it far. After a short walk around the room he had to stop because it hurt too badly.

Carrick comes by with Phoebe later to hang out with Teddy. He wasn't up to playing much but he tried.

Ana speaks up, "You need to go home at some point too Christian who don't you go home tonight and I can stay with Ted."

"No Ana, I'm not leaving him."

She looks at him with pleading eyes, "Please Christian you need too. You might not want to but you need rest as well. I think you have only slept for 4 hours the past 3 days."

"And you think by me going home I'm going it get even more?" Fifty was putting up a fight. Compromise. That's the best she can do right now.

"How about this. It's getting close to dinner and bed time for Phoebe. Take her home, eat with her and give her a bath and put her to bed and then come back to the hospital. Take a shower yourself too."

He raises his eye brows at her "are you trying to insinuate I stink Mrs. Grey?" he was playing with her.

"Not at all Mr. Grey. But please go and do that for me. I'm sure Phoebe wants to spend some time with you as well. You take care of us Christian but you have to let me do the same with you." What did he do to deserve her?

"Okay, I will agree to that. But after she is asleep I will be right her and I'm not leaving."

She kisses him on the lips.

"Thank you."

Around 6 the night shift has begun and Jackie comes in with an orange Popsicle for Ted while Ana is with Phoebe in the play room down the hall. Teddy wasn't up to going.

"Hey there Teddy, how are you feeling?"

T: "My tummy hurts still but my daddy and Ryan walked around the room with me. I don't feel different though."

J: "We will get there buddy don't worry. I have a popsicle for you."

Teddy gets excited immediately. He hasn't eaten in a long time.

Christian wasn't really thrilled with the lack of nutrients a Popsicle has but seeing that Teddy is excited he will take anything at this point. Jackie sits on the edge of his bed and hands it to him.

T: "Thank you." She ruffles his hair.

"You are quite welcome." She smiles. Such a well-mannered little boy.

Teddy gets half way through the Popsicle when he stops. Jackie hurried and grabs the bed pan and he vomits right into it. He wasn't able to hold it down. He continues to throw up as Ana enter back into the room. She worries instantly seeing Ted being sick.

He took and second as Jackie took out his Ng Tube really quick, after that he continued to vomit. After a few minutes he was done. Tears staining his flushed face. Christian rubs his back.

A: "What happened?"

J: "I gave him an orange popsicle to see if he can hold it down but it's not looking that way. I'll let Dr. Stevens know and we will get him on the list to get a PICC line in."

They finish talking and she leaves the room. Christina looks at Ana.

"Christian I know you are worried but you need to take Phoebe home now she is starting to get cranky. You will be back in under 3 hours. I will be here with him, try not worry. He's not going to eat again so he probably won't throw up again while you're gone" She know all he will do is worry but it doesn't hurt to say it. He was struggling. He told Ana he would go home but seeing that Ted just got sick he makes him worry even more.

He's reluctant, "Okay we will go home now. She needs to eat and get ready for bed. I will have Gail pack us some food and I will come back and eat with you." She gives him a small smile. He's always thinking of her.

"Sounds good Mr. Grey." They kiss.

Christian tells Ted he will see him in a little while and Phoebe give him one of her hugs and off they go to Escala.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews! Here is chapter 5. There is a lemon towards the end! Teddy will be feeling better next chapter! Hope you enjoy.**

Later that evening a freshly showered Christian came back to the hospital with food for him and Ana. Though he couldn't keep his mind off Teddy during the short time he was gone, he cherished the time he got to spend with princess alone. He missed her so much. She is a light that made his world shine a little bit brighter. She looked just like Ana and possessed all the amazing qualities of her but when she was mad, she was all Christian. They waited to eat until Teddy had fallen asleep, they knew he couldn't eat and didn't want to do it in front of him.

They now sit on the couch in his room looking at him sleeping. Christian has his arm wrapped around Ana while she leaned into his chest

"He looks so small" Ana whispered.

"He's so strong." He whispered back.

They sit in silence for a little while just soaking in what has happened the past 72 hours.

"How was China?" Ana speaks up. She hasn't asked him about his trip since he's been back minus the updates she got on their phone calls when he was there.

"It was good, the company will soon be part of Grey House. Ros is taking care of the final details to get them fully converted this week."

"That's good." Ana says. Why is it so hard for her to talk to her husband right now? Silence falls until she spoke up again.

"I called Ray and my mom when you were gone. Ray will being coming in 2 days. He can't close the shop tomorrow because he has to finish a big order since it's almost Christmas. My mom can't make it until Thanksgiving per usual. Hopefully we will be out of here by then." The thought of Teddy spending Thanksgiving in the hospital breaks her heart. It was their year to host and he is so excited about it.

Christian takes his finger and tilts her chin up so she can look at him.

"He will make it through this by then I can feel it."

He leans down and kisses her.

"Your lips are soft when you cry." He whispers on her lips. She didn't even realize tears have fallen, it was so sudden. She knew this was having a bigger effect on Christian even if he couldn't see it yet. She could see it in his eyes.

They are missing each other in intimate ways right now. She knows Christian finds his relief in her and her in him but he always needs it right away to know they are okay, that everything is going to be ok. It helps him cope in a way he understands. He has control. Poor fifty, stuff hasn't been out of hands like this since Ted's birth and that's not something either of them want to go through again. She leaned back into him and they sat in silence, enjoying just being each other's arms just listening to Ted's breathing.

An hour or so later Teddy woke up and started puking everywhere again. That popsicle did work on him.

Jackie came in to take care of him, get more vitals and wanted to get blood work. They were going to have to put another NG tube in him but they will wait for when they do the PICC line so he can just go through it all at one time.

Jackie was in there helping clean off Teddy.

A: "How long have you been a nurse for?"

J: "About 3 years now. I love it! I'm trying to get extra hours in right now with the holidays and everything. I'm getting married this summer so you know how all that goes. It can get expensive plus the honeymoon plus still having student loans to pay off but I don't mind! Not when I have patients as sweet as Teddy!"

Ana gave her smile. She is so positive and is so happy for her that she found someone to spend her life with.

"Who's the lucky guy? How did you meet?" Ana liked Jackie. She is so sweet and is great with Teddy and could tell she is passionate about her job.

Jackie smiles to herself, "Actually Ryan, Teddy's day shift nurse is my fiancée. We met in nursing school. He was my partner when we were learning how to draw blood. He passed out as I was practicing on him and the rest is history!" They laugh, "Please don't tell him I told you that!"

Ana holds up her hands and laughs "your secret is safe with me! That's wonderful, I'm so happy for you guys. I'll have to tell him congratulations as well. You both have been amazing with Teddy, it means so much, truly. I know he has grown very fond of Ryan as well. Right?" she looks at Teddy.

"Ryan likes the Seahawks like me, my daddy and uncle Leliot. Daddy, can he come to a game with us?"

Christian has been sitting there watching everything unfold speaks up, "we will see Ted."

The rest of the night was long for everyone. Teddy was up all night throwing up. He had a huge swollen belly and had very little pee in his catheter. They took him in to get an abdominal X-ray to see how things are moving along. They gave him stuff help with the pain. After that he was finally able to rest a little.

Christian and Ana we're exhausted and felt so helpless. This was all a waiting game, waiting for everything to heal.

 **Going on day 4** after a rough night. Grace kept Ana and Christian encouraged the best she could. She says she thinks things will start to go up from here. His temperature is down to 102.9, not much but one degree is better than none. His abdominal X-rays shows no sign of changes though.

It was about time to get his PICC line and NG tube put in. Ryan and a few other nurses came in to help set up and prepare for the procedure. As they were setting up Dr. Burgess, the radiologist doing the procedure introduced himself and started to explain what it's for and what the procedure consist of.

"So what a PICC line is it's a thin, soft, long catheter that is going to be inserted into a large vein in his arm that carries blood into the heart. It's used for antibiotics, nutrition or medications, and for blood draws. This way we can give him nutrients since he's not able to eat anything by mouth."

Christian interrupted, "wait so you're saying he won't try to eat anything by mouth now anymore? What if he gets hungry?"

Ana got a knot in her stomach. 'Oh no, this is not going to sit well.'

Dr. Burgess continues, "Well that is what Total parenteral nutrition (TPN) is. It's a method of feeding that bypasses the gastrointestinal tract. He will essentially be given all the calories and nutrients he needs daily through the PICC line until he is able to take food and liquids by mouth again.

Christian was conflicted. He understands it will keep Ted nourished but at the same time what if he was physically hungry? He needs to eat. Ana needed to keep Christian from freaking out so she took his hand and held it tightly, "How long does the procedure take?"

"About 30-45 minutes. You will not be allowed in the room while we do it." He then continued to explain the process of the insertion.

They left the room so the procedure could take place. Ana could tell Christian was beside himself internally. He isn't there to hold Teddy's hand if he scared, he's not able to eat because he will get sick from it and he worried of Teddy becoming hungry. For any parent it is natural they would be worried and nervous about their child being in this situation but with the neglect Christian went through when he was younger she is afraid is going to reopen some old wounds. They were walking down the hall hand in hand. She could feel the anxiety radiating off of his body. She stops him and pulls him back, she grabs his face in her hands and looks him in the eyes and whispers, "He's going to be okay Christian. They are doing this to him so he won't be malnourished. You are right, he's probably going to want to eat but this is part of him getting better. It is going to help heal him. He's not going to starve, they won't allow that to happen either." He looks into the depth of her powder blue eyes and sighs. He know what she is saying is true but gosh he will lose it if Teddy says he's hungry and can't eat.

"Come, let me feed you. Taylor brought us food, we can sit in the cafeteria."

About an hour later, the procedure was done and it went well with no complications, they bragged at what good veins Ted had which made it a lot easier. They encouraged for Teddy to do as much walking as he can as it could help speed up movements for his GI tract.

After a small walk down the hall Teddy was worn out. They put him back on morphine and got back on a nasal cannula, he wore it off nicely.

It was around 1:00 and Grace came in, she just got done with her shift.

"There's my wonderful grandson." She leans down and kisses him.

"Grandma where's grandpa and Bee Bee?"

She smiles at him and pushes his copper curls off his forehead,

"They are at home watching a movie."

Teddy sighs, "poor grandpa, he's probably watching Tangled for the gazillion time."

"Well when you leave here I'm sure he will love to watch whatever movie you want"

She turns to Christian and Ana who both look beat.

"You guys need to go home and rest, you both look like you've been hit by a truck."

Christian scoffs, "gee thanks mother. But no I'm not leaving."

"Christian," She gave him a warning mother's tone that he knew all too well as it was used often with him growing up.

"It's not a request it's a demand. I just got off and I will stay with Teddy. He got his NG tube and PICC line in, he's not due for anything, he's had a long day and I can tell he is about to fall asleep. Your father is watching Phoebe at our house. Go to Escala, get some rest and then come back later."

"I agree with Grace. You haven't slept in 4 days and she is right, we can get some rest while Teddy does. I don't want to leave him either but if we don't take care of ourselves both of us will end up in here."

He gave her a disapproving look. The 2 women he loved more than anything ganging up on him. He wasn't going to win.

He rolled his eyes, "fine, I will text Taylor and he will meet us at front and take us to Escala."

Ana knew he was just as exhausted as she was but will never admit it. They said goodbye to a sleepy Teddy telling him they will be back later.

They walked off the elevator into the main room at Escala. The fire place was lit, grey mist coated the skyline line and fresh flowers in all the vases per usual.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Christian walked into the kitchen and pulled out a glass.

"Water please." Ana hugs herself as she waits for Christian to get her some water. He came over kissed her lips and handed her the glass of water.

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome. Bath or nap first?"

"Bath for two please."

"Oh that was a given Mrs. Grey. Come." She finishes her water and takes his hand.

The bath is at the perfect temperature as she steps in and sits in between Christians legs and leans back on him. She hums to herself and he feels her relax against him.

"Relaxed Mrs. Grey?" she hums softly again. He kisses the top of her head and wraps his arms around her. They haven't been with each other like this in over a week. Oh how he craved her touch. They sit in silence just basking in everything and just enjoying this moment with each other.

Ana speaks up, "How about after we bathe and nap we have your father bring Phoebe over and we can spend the rest of the afternoon and evening with her and have dinner and tuck her in bed together? I really want to spend some time with her today. I can call Kate later and see if she and Ava want to have a sleep over tomorrow."

"That sounds like the perfect evening Mrs. Grey. I will be sure to check in with my mother to be sure everything is alright with Ted and he does not need one of us."

He grabs a wash rag next to him and squirts soap in it and starts to wash her. Once he finishes she turns to him, "May I?"

"By all means." She gets more soap and starts to wash him. Once she's done she kisses him. It turns into a full blown make out session as she then straddles his hips. They moan into each other's mouths cant getting enough. It been over a week since they made love and after everything that has happened the past few days they needed this moment. They needed to loose themselves in each other. He picks up her hips and sits her down on his waiting erection. They moan together. Ana starts to move up and down slowly.

"Holy fuck." Christian groans, he take his hands and twist her nipples with his finger-tips. Ana throws her head back and screams with pleasure.

"No! Don't come!" She is able to stop herself before letting go. She wraps her arms around Christian's neck and twits her fingers in his hair while he grabs on to her hips and moves her up and down faster. Water is spilling and splashing everywhere.

"Christian! Please!" He moves her faster while also meeting the thrusts.

"Give it to me Ana! Come for me!" She comes gloriously and he lets go himself. Every emotion they have felt the past few days are released into orgasmic bliss for them. They come down from their high.

"I love you Ana, so so much." He kisses her neck.

"I love you Christian, more than anything." She speaks breathlessly. They sit there for a few moments.

"Come, let me dry your hair and then we can nap." He helps her up and out of the bathtub. He takes a towel, wraps it around his waist and takes a towel for her, wraps it around her and kisses the tip of her nose and off they go to get some much needed rest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there! Sorry it has taken a while to update I couldn't decide where to end the chapter. Thank you for the reviews and support! I love hearing from you! Will try and update again next week. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Ana wakes up after a 3 hour nap and is well rested now. She slept surprisingly well most likely because Christian was next to her. She stares at him for a while. Just like him she can watch him sleep forever. She decides to get up and call Grace to see how Teddy was doing and call Carrick to tell him to bring Phoebe over. She couldn't wait to see her baby girl and spend the evening with her. She feels a pang of guilt come on but has to remind herself Teddy is in good hands and it's all about finding a balance right now. She called Grace first.

A: "Hey, how are things going? Is he doing okay?"

G: "He is doing fine. We just got back from a walk, and he just fell back asleep, it took a lot out of him"

A: "Oh good. He isn't asking for us is he?"

G: "He asked where you were and I told him but he is fine. If he was in any type of distress I would have called you guys. Did you get some sleep?"

A: "Yes, I just woke up, Christian is still sleeping and I'm going to let him since I've gotten more sleep than him the past few days. I'm about to call Carrick to have him bring Phoebe over. We both are going to spend the evening with her-"

Grace cut her off.

"Don't worry about a thing dear. I will stay with Ted as long as you need me too. You guys spend time with Phoebe."

A: "Thank you, Grace. We truly appreciate it."

G: "You are more than welcome dear that is what family is for. I will call and update if anything happens and if he really needs you."

Ana thanked her again and hung up. She was so thankful for her. She was like a mom to her. More than her own mother at times. She gave Carrick a call. He was on his way over with Phoebe. Just then Ana saw Gail come into the kitchen. Gail didn't notice her at first.

G: "Oh Mrs. Grey! I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Do you need anything? I am about to start dinner, what would you like?" Ana gave her a small smile.

"I am sorry Gail I didn't mean to startle you. Umm Phoebe will be here soon, if we have stuff for chicken pot pie that would be good, it is her favorite." Ana needed something Phoebe would love since she can be picky at times. I don't think Christian could handle his other child not eating.

"Of course, coming right up. How is Teddy doing?"

Ana gave her the update on Teddy and they went on to talk about other things. Ana loved Gail and loved how she cares for their children. Just then the elevator dings and in walks Carrick and Phoebe. She spots her right away.

"Mommy!" and runs as fast as her little legs could take her into Ana's arms to give her a big hug.

"Hi baby girl! I missed you." She smothers her in kisses and Phoebe giggles.

"Bubba!" and points to Carrick. He had a piece of paper in his hands.

C: "She made Teddy a get well card." He handed it to Ana. On it wrote "Get well soon Teddy!" written by Carrick of course and was decorated by Phoebe.

"You are so sweet." She kisses her again. "You can give this to him tomorrow. He will love it!"

Phoebe then spots Gail and runs to her, "hug!"

Gail hugs her and asks if she wanted to help with dinner. She loves to help Gail in the kitchen just handing her stuff. They start on dinner. Carrick and Ana continue small talk until they both hear faint screaming and stop.

"NO!" Oh no it's Christian. Carrick and Ana look at each other and she runs to the bedroom where she sees Christian kicking the sheets and squirming around.

"NO!" She runs and sits down on the bed, grabs his cheeks with both hands and runs her thumbs down them.

"Christian! Christian wake up! You're dreaming." He continues to fight. "NO!"

"Christian! Wake up you're having a nightmare!" She talks louder.

His eyes shoot open and continues to breathe heavily.

"You're okay, you're okay, and it was just a dream."

She continues to calm him down. He hasn't had a nightmare in such a long time, not since they started dating now that she thinks about it for a second. He still sees Flynn often which she believes still helps him out.

He finally speaks, "it hurt so bad."

"What hurt?" Did he dream of his mother's pimp beating him?

"My stomach. They wouldn't feed me. I haven't eaten in over a week." Ana knew Christian starved as a child but didn't know he went with over a week without food. There was silence for a moment. Ana wanted him to open up to her but she knows he still struggles taking about his past to her.

"At one point Teddy was there and I was a complete by stander in my own dream. He was begging for food because he was starving as well. They wouldn't feed him saying he didn't deserve to be fed. The same thing that was always said to me" He shutters. Since Teddy can't hold anything down and not able to eat was getting to Christian. He continued.

"I know he is cared for and getting nutrients he needs but it is hard for me to shake the feeling."

Ana sighs softly. She hated seeing Christian like this. She leans down and kisses him on the lips.

"He's not going to starve. I won't allow it. No one will allow it." She kisses him again.

"You weren't next to me. Where were you?"

"I woke up over an hour ago. Your daughter just got here with your dad. I called your mom and Ted is doing fine. He is currently sleeping."

"Our daughter Mrs. Grey. Now get up." He smacks her butt, "let's go spend time with our daughter.

Ana halts him, "are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be okay." He kisses her. She can see he's still he unsure but let's it go. Spending time with his family will be the therapy he needs right now.

They walk out together. Carrick is helping Phoebe put the veggies in the bowl. She is sitting on the counter, her back is turned away from Christian. He sneaks up behind her and starts to tickle her.

"Hey there sweet pea!" She goes into a fit of giggles. Carrick stands back and watches this moment. He can tell something is off with Christian. He can tell he had a nightmare. For one, he heard him screaming the same screams he did as a child and two, his demeanor is off.

"Evening son!" He's going to act like he heard nothing.

"Dad." Christian nods.

"Well now that you are both up I'm going to go visit my grandson and give your mom some company."

"I will be there later after I tuck Phoebe in bed." Ana looks at Christian, they didn't discuss what would happen after they put her to bed. But after what just happened she knows he's even more anxious to be with Teddy. Carrick left while Christian and Ana indulged in this one on one time with their daughter.

Carrick arrives at the hospital and enters Teddy's room. He awake and was reading one of his practice books to Grace.

T: "The cat says meow!"

Carrick smiles, "hey there champ!"

Grace looks up at her husband.

"Hi Grandpa" Carrick gently gives him a hug and a kiss on top of his head. He sat by Teddy and let him finish his book. After a few more books read to Teddy he was fast asleep.

Carrick whispers "how's he doing?"

"He has been quite the trooper. No changes but you know stuff like this takes time to heal."

"Good. He's a brave little boy."

Grace can sense he wants to say something else. Silences falls for a few seconds before she speaks up again.

"What is it Carry? Something is troubling you. Is something wrong with Phoebe?"

He sighs, "No, no nothing is wrong with her. We had a great time today." He sighs again, runs his hand through his hair and looks at Grace, "it's Christian I am worried about." Grace looks at him confused. He takes his hand and rubs the back of his head and drops it.

"When I was there dropping Phoebe off, he was still sleeping. I was having a conversation with Ana and we heard him. He was having a nightmare."

Grace gasp.

"Ana rushed to their room. I don't know what it was about. When he came out to the kitchen I pretended like I didn't hear him but I could tell he had one. He had the same lost, hurt look he had when he was a child after having one." He spoke softly.

Grace wiped a small tear from her eye. It upset her that he had one but she knows the look Carrick was talking about. It would take them a while to calm him down when he was young.

"He called me when you were on your way saying will be here after they tuck Phoebe in bed. I think he is just coming. Maybe we can talk to him."

"Grace, do you really think Christian would open up? I don't think he will want to talk about it, he never really has"

"You are probably right but I am his mother and I will continue to worry. It won't hurt to ask."

Carrick nodded.

Around 8:30 just Christian arrived to the hospital. He walked in the room. Grace was reading a book and Carrick the newspaper and Ted was still sleeping with Bear in his arms.

"Christian. So good to see you rested. You look so much better." Grace spoke.

"I feel better actually." He sighs. Grace sees him look at Teddy. She sees the same look Carrick was talking about. He looks troubled.

"He's doing well. No major changes, still getting morphine and nutrients. If he wakes up later see if he wants to take a walk. He said it helped him a little and it will help speed things along. He's been a real trooper."

Christian gives a small smile, "He's strong, just like his mother. Elliot, Kate and Ava are visiting tomorrow. Phoebe is going to stay with them and spend the night there. Ana and I will be here for the day and night. "

Christian's solemn tone told Grace everything.

"Are you okay sweetheart? You seem off."

Christian took in a deep breath and looked at a sleeping Ted.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just want him out of here soon."

Carrick spoke up, "He will be soon enough, we're here for you son if you need to talk to us about anything."

Christian knew at this point Carrick heard him. He just couldn't find the words to tell them his nightmare. It was horrible. He felt a pang in him stomach just now as he remembered how hungry he used to be.

"Yeah I know. Thank you again for staying with him. You guys go and get some sleep."

They said good byes and left. Christian got out one of his book started to read to Ted.

DAY 5:

Mid-morning Ryan came in to take Teddy vitals. He seems to be doing better. His temperature was down to 101.9, he and Christian walked around with him for almost 30 minutes which is the longest he's done at one time. He dumped morphine for his new girlfriend Toradol to help with his pain. He was excited that Uncle Leliot, Auntie Kate and Ava were coming to see him today. Even Auntie Mia coming though she is really loud!

Christian and Ted were sitting in the bed playing a game when Ana walked in with Phoebe in her arms.

"Mommy!"

"Hi my Teddy Bear!" She smiled so big, he looked in better spirits. Like Grace said, it was all a waiting game. Christian gave Ana updates each time there was one.

Phoebe struggled to get down from Ana's arms and ran to Teddy's bed with the card in her hand. Christian picked her up, kissed her and put her in his bed.

"Bubba!" Phoebe waves her card out to him excited for him to see it.

"Hug!" Teddy opened his arms and gave her a hug.

"Hi Bee Bee."

"Dis!" She handed him the card.

Christian and Ana smiled, "She made you a get well card, Teddy."

Teddy sounded out the card and read it. For the first time in 5 days, he smiled.

Ana and Christians hearts exploded with joy to finally see their little boy crack a smile after all that he's been through made their day.

"Thank you Bee Bee!" He gave her another hug.

They had some family time together just the four of them. They walked down to the play room and spent two hours there! They played some games and did arts and crafts. They made turkey hands since Thanksgiving was approaching. Grace was on shift and came and visited. Ana, Christen and Phoebe went down to eat the food Taylor brought in the cafeteria. They didn't want to eat in front of Teddy. Grace walked him back to his room.

After eating lunch they all went back to his room. They heard laughter and loud noises, which meant one thing. Elliot was here. Surely they walked in and Elliot was being Elliot making obnoxious gestures and noises to help made Teddy laugh and it didn't fail. Usually Christian would roll his eyes at his brother's antics but he couldn't help but smile himself because it was making Ted smile and that's all he wanted right now. Phoebe of course ran to her Uncle Leliot and gave him a hug. They all sat around and chatted.

"Are you excited to come have a sleepover tonight with Ava, Miss Phoebe?" Kate asked.

She nodded her hand frantically, "I pay wif Aba!" They all chuckle. Ava and her become inseparable when they are together. It makes Ana happy they are close, just like her and Kate.

Teddy spoke up, "Daddy?"

Christian looked at Ted, "Yes son?"

"When am I getting a puppy?" He asked in all seriousness.

Christian was so confused. They have never mentioned anything about getting a dog!

"Were not getting a puppy Ted. Who said you were getting one?"

"Uncle Leliot said when people are sick you can get whatever you want because they feel bad for you."

Christen gave Elliot a death stare. Why would he tell his child that?! Elliot held his hands up, "Hey lil bro I am just speaking from experience. How do you think I got the new Nintendo when I got my tonsils out when I was eight? He wants a puppy and I told him it was the perfect time to ask."

He grumbled under his breath, "Were not getting a dog right now, Ted." Teddy made a huge sigh and gave the biggest sad face. Gosh he was so cute.

Elliot bent down and whispered in his ear, "He said not right now! That's not a no!" Teddy snickered.

Christian shot Elliot another look. He couldn't believe his brother was egging this on. Wait yes he could. It was Elliot! All of the sudden the door burst open and in walks Mia, holding flowers and gift bags.

"Hellooooo!" Making an entrance is what she does. She goes around giving hugs and kisses to everyone.

"There is my favorite nephew! How are you feeling?"

"My tummy still hurts but it feels better after I walk and this thing in my nose tickles."

"Aww, well you are wearing it beautifully! I brought presents!" She got a little something for Teddy and of course she couldn't pass up buying something for her two nieces. Teddy opened his gift, she got him a small Lego figure to put together. He gave a small smile.

"Thank you Aunt Mia!" She ruffles his hair and bend down and kisses him.

"You are so welcome Teddy. We just all want you feeling better!"

"Know what would really made him feel better? A puppy!" Elliot calls out. Kate punched him in his side playfully. Ana snickered. She wasn't opposed to getting a dog for the kids. Teddy talks about how he wants one all the time and she had one growing up but knows Christian doesn't want one in the house. Christian rolled his eyes. Everyone stayed and chatted for a while. Ted was starting to get sleepy which was everyone's cue to leave. Phoebe went with Kate and Elliot for a sleep over, Mia went off to her new boyfriend's house so it was just them three. Dr. Stevens came in to check on Ted.

Dr. S: "Vitals still look good. We are going to do another x-ray tomorrow to see how things are moving along. Also, we will check in the next day or two to see if an abscess has formed. He getting better so we are hoping there is not one there."

"Is there a high chance one could have formed?" Ana asks a little worried. Christian put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"With a ruptured appendix and lots of harmful bacteria being leaked there is always a high chance but it doesn't show itself until a few days after surgery. He is getting stronger and his fever is going down slowly but surely so I am hoping we are in the clear."

They finished talking and Dr. Stevens left. Ryan then walked through the door.

"Hey! How is everyone doing?" He walked over to Teddy put out his fist for a fist bump. Teddy made and fist and gave him one. "How you feeling little man?" Ryan talks to him as he's replacing some tape on this hand and giving him more TPN.

Ana smiles. Teddy has grown very fond of Ryan! She spoke up, "Oh Ryan! Jackie said you guys are getting married this summer. Congratulations!"

Ryan's face lit up at the mention of Jackie, "Well thank you! We are very excited. I'm sure she has given you all the details!" That what girls do. They talk about weddings. Christian of course ran background checks on everyone who has helped Teddy in the hospital, all the way down to the lady sitting at the desk in the emergency room. True fifty fashion. Ryan and Jackie both graduated with honors, both have good credit scores and have a dog named Oreo. Like Ana he has grown fond of them, which is not like fifty to grow fond of people but seeing they are both good with Ted and he is getting better each day. Plus, they both are on top of their shit at the hospital is dully noted.

Ryan left and Ted was fast asleep. It was a big day for him. Ana is cuddled up to Christian on the couch.

"How are you doing?" She looks into this grey eyes. He looks into her powder blue eyes. How is he doing?

"I am not sure. I am just happy that he is in good spirits" Ana can see he still has his nightmare on his mind but also see some relief. He leans down and kisses her lips.

"How are you doing Mrs. Grey?"

"Much better today Mr. Grey. Likewise I am happy he is in good spirits. One day at a time."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I am sooooo sorry for taking such a long time to update. I promise you I am not abandoning this story! I honestly had a really hard time writing it. I didn't know where to go with it and how to start it. Thank you for your patience and I hope you like this chapter. It has a lemon! I hope to update sooner rather than later since I have a starting point for the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you!**

 **DAY 6:**

Things are finally looking up and moving forward with Teddy. His abdominal x-ray show sign of movement and healing. Dr. Steven is now hearing bowel movements which is great! They have been walking with Teddy like crazy which seems to be helping. Phoebe is having a great time at Kate and Elliot's and they will keep her again tonight since the girls are having such a good time. It was after dinner time, Ana was with Teddy and Christian stepped out of the room to take some work calls.

"Pssst! Mommy!" Teddy whispers.

Ana looks up from the manuscript she was editing.

"Yes, Teddy?"

"Come here!" he whispers again.

Ana gets up from where she was sitting and sits next to Teddy on his bed. Teddy grabs Ana's face with his tiny hands and bring her head forward. He then leans forward and put his nose to her lips and smells her breath. Ana scrunches her eyebrows.

"Teddy, what are you doing?"

He pulls back, "Your breath smells yummy. I'm hungry but Nurse Jackie said I'm not allowed to eat yet."

Just saying that pulled on Ana's heart strings and she got a pit in her stomach. 'One more day he can try and eat' she tells herself. She sighs, this was hard for her. Teddy is voicing that he's hungry. She never wanted to hear those word out of his mouth. This is the feeling Christian was trying to prevent from happening. Though it is magnified for him by a million it doesn't make it any better. Thank goodness Christian wasn't in the room or he else would have a cow.

"I know baby, but you're not able to eat yet. They said you can try some ice chips tomorrow and if you can hold those down then they will give you some Jell-O." He put his nose back to her lips to smell one more time then pecks her on the lips. Ana smiles, he is such a caring, sweet boy.

"I love your kisses, Teddy."

"Can we play Lego's mommy?"

"Of course."

Ana gets his Legos out to play with, hopefully this will take her mind off what just happened. She doesn't want to say a word to Christian considering he is already struggling with this. He getting better, she just has to keep this in mind. He's gaining his strength back little by little and will be able to eat soon. They played with Legos for a little while, Christian was still busy with work. He was annoyed it was taking time away from his son but it had to be done with the new company merging with Grey House. There was a knock on the door. Ana and Teddy look up and in walks Ray. Teddy's face lights up and so does Ana's. Daddy. She hasn't seen him since her birthday. Christin appears behind Ray.

"Gramps!" Teddy yells excited. Ray smiles really big.

"Hey there sport!" He walks over to Teddy and give him a hug and a kiss then walks around to Ana and gives her a big hug and kiss. He turns to Ted.

"You're looking great bud. How are you feeling?"

"I feel better but still a little icky. My tummy is making weird noises now!"

Ray chuckles, "well I'll take that as a good sign! Where is my granddaughter?" He looks around the room.

A: "She is at Kate and Elliot's having a sleep over with Ava, we will get her back tomorrow."

"Okay good, I can't wait to see her!"

Ray joins Teddy in playing Legos while Christian and Ana sit back and watch. Ana was starting to dose off on Christians shoulder. She hasn't been to Escala since Phoebe has been gone and that was over a day ago. She hasn't wanted to leave Ted. Ray notices Ana having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Annie?" She shoots her eyes open.

"Why don't you and Christian go back to the apartment for the night, I'll stay here with the little one, you both look exhausted."

"No it's okay dad. You had a long drive here and worked today."

Ray gives her a stern look. It doesn't matter how old she is she will always be his little girl and will always put her first.

"Ana, I have no problem staying here tonight, in fact I planned on it before I got here." Ana knew he was not to be argued with and honestly their bed sounded so amazing right now. Christian pulled out his phone to text Taylor to bring the car around. He agreed whole heartily with Ray about Ana needing sleep though he didn't want to leave as well. He hasn't slept in almost two days. Partially because of his nightmare but he just wanted to watch Ted closely.

"Teddy, would it be okay if Gramps stayed with you tonight?" She already knew his answer but wanted to be sure.

"Yeah! Gramps and I can have a sleep over!" He was excited to have this one on one time with his Gramps. When Ray is around Teddy is attached to him.

Ana smiles slightly "okay, we will get going then."

Christian and Ana gave their hugs and kisses and told him they would see him in the morning.

Christian takes Ana's hand as they walked to the car that Taylor has pulled around for them. They arrive at Escala 10 minutes later. They get off of the elevator,

"Come Mrs. Grey let me put you to bed."

She looks and Christian "which way you do you plan on putting me to bed?" She looks at him with seductive eyes, her mood changing all of the sudden.

He looks at her with passion in his eyes. She's asking for it.

"You're tired, so bed that way." Ana started to slip his jacket off of him. He stops her.

"How about this, go get ready for bed and I'll meet you in there in ten minutes, I need to send some emails." She pouts but kisses him, "Fine, I'll be waiting Mr. Grey" and walks toward their bedroom. Christian watches her walk away. Man she was such a goddess, how did he get so lucky? He then goes to his office to send a few e-mails. Once he is done he heads to their bedroom, he walks in and no surprise Ana is asleep. He knew she was too tired. He meant to keep her waiting on purpose because he knew she needed some sleep. She was just lying there in her underwear and the covers were down enough for him to see her breasts. He goes and washes his face, brushes his teeth, strips down to his boxers and crawls in bed next to his amazing wife. He pulls Ana close to him and kisses her on her temple, "Sleep tight my beautiful Ana" he then passes out himself.

 **DAY 7:**

Ana wakes up and is confused where she is at for a second then realizes she is at Escala. She slept hard and feels refreshed. She looks at the clock, 8:31. Oh my, she and Christian never sleep this late, they almost got a full 12 hours in. She grabs her phone on her night stand to check her messages. A few from Ray giving update on Teddy, his temperature has gone down and all is well, one from Kate, a picture of Phoebe and Ava in their matching pajamas saying they are having a good time. For the first time in days she breathed a sigh of relief, both of her children are doing well. She won't be fully relieved until Teddy is out of the hospital. She turn to Christian, he is still sleeping. She stares at him, he is so gorgeous. He must feel her eyes on him as he slowly open his.

"Good morning husband." She smiles.

He gives her a tired smile back "Good morning wife" he leans over and kisses her and pulls her closer to him. She immediately tells him about how Teddy and Phoebe are doing to help ease his mind knowing he was about to ask anyways. They then smell bacon. Gail must be up cooking for them. "Come, let me feed you and then we can get a shower." He started to get up.

A: "We?"

C: "Yes, We. We will conserve more water that way." He give her a wink and the Christian Grey million dollar smile. She remembers her mood last night and couldn't wait to take a shower now.

They eat breakfast together and chat, it feels normal but it's too quiet and empty without the kids. They love when they get one on one moments like this without interruptions but not under the circumstances they are in. They both can't wait to be back at the big house with their children hearing their giggles and even little fight because someone took the others toy or Phoebe knocking down the tower of blocks Teddy had made.

"To this day I still love to watch you eat."

"So I've heard." She smiles at him and get serious. "Did you sleep okay last night?"

"Yeah, I slept fine, no nightmares or even a dream. All because of you Mrs. Grey." He takes her hand and kisses her palm. "Come, let's shower and then go see our son. I'll call Elliot and see when they are going to come by with our daughter." Ana gets all giddy, "Race you there!" She gets off the stool and runs to their bathroom with Christian close behind.

They are in the shower. Christian washes Ana's hair. "Mmmhh, that feel amazing." He puts her under the shower head to wash her hair out. Once he's done he starts giving her kisses all up and down her neck from behind, she lulls her head to the side and lets out a moan. She's been craving to be with Christian intimately and knows he feels the same. It's connects them and makes them whole. This helps them not think about everything that has happened the past week. She couldn't wait any longer. All of the sudden she turns around and drops to her knees in from of him. She looks up at him through her lashes and he looks down at her eagerly waiting for her to wrap her lips around his cock. She starts to take him into her mouth little by little. He lets out a moan and she glances up at him, his eyes are closed with his head tilted back. She goes faster. He takes his right hand and grabs her hair, guiding her how fast and slow she goes always reminding her he's in control. He was on the verge of letting go. He stops her, picks her swiftly and pins her against the shower wall. He kisses her feverishly, he can't get enough, and she is so intoxicating. Her beauty, her scent, everything about her. The mother if his two children, he will never get enough of her.

"God Ana!" He moans into her mouth.

He picks her up and sets her down on his waiting erection. They moan together taking in the feeling of each other. He starts to fuck her. Hard. She wraps her arms tighter around his neck taking in his thrust and the size of him. She will never get enough of Christian.

"Yes! Christian! Please!"

He speeds up. He needs this. They need this.

One last deep thrust into her and they come together.

"Ah Christian!"

"Ana!"

They stay like that for a few minutes, holding each other panting trying to catch their breath. He kisses her neck, "God I love you Ana. So, so much." He buries his head in the crook of her neck. The shower was super steam. She couldn't tell how long they have been in there.

"I love you too Christian." She kisses the side of his head, "so, so much."

Words couldn't be truer. They loved each other beyond measure. They have been through so much together since the day they met. Christian puts her down, "Come Mrs. Grey. Let's get dried off and get back to the hospital."

Christian and Ana arrive at the hospital. They enter Teddy's room to see Ray, Grace and Ryan. Ryan was tending to Teddy pushing antibiotics through his IV and Grace who must be on her break is chatting to Ray.

Ray looks up as they walk into the room, "hey there! Good morning! You both look well rested." He gives them a warm smile. Christian shakes his hand and gives his mother a kiss. Ana gives Ray a tight hug.

G: "Good to see you guys rested as well. My break is ending and I need to get back to my patients. I will be back to visit later." She gets up and walks out.

"Mommy! Daddy! Teddy shrieks. "Look what I won!" He hold up a T-Rex sticker.

Ana smiles and goes and sits on his bed. "Where did you win that at?!" Ana was so excited because he was so excited and proud of his sticker. "The playroom! I won bingo!"

"You did? That is awesome!"

R: "We spent about 2 hours in there this morning already and I have a feeling we are going to be spending more than that in there later today."

Ryan spoke up, "So I have some great news, Teddy has a low grade fever now. It's at 99.4 which is a great improvement."

A: "That's great! So what happens now?"

R: "We need to check to see if an abscess has formed. I'll go inform Dr. Stevens. If everything looks okay he will probably let him try to hold some food down."

T: "You mean I can eat?!"

Ryan chuckles, "Yeah bud I think it's a great possibility. Let me go inform them and we can get another x-ray." He leaves the room.

"I hope they have orange Jell-O because that's my favorite!" Ana looks at Christian. She can't read him. He didn't necessarily say he was hungry...just that he was excited to eat. He is an active, growing four year old who wasn't a picky eater and always ate everything that was given to him.

They wait around while Teddy went and got another abdominal x-ray. Kate was on her way to drop Phoebe off. Ana couldn't wait to have her baby girl in her arms again. She has felt like such a bad mom not being with her recently and pawning her off to other family members. Teddy is back with Dr. Stevens.

"Good seeing you all again." He nodded and shook their hands.

"After reviewing the X-ray, no abscess has formed which is great news. Everything is healing nicely. He still is having some discomfort and tenderness at the site which is expected. He still has a slight fever which is a sign of the infection still being present. We will not release him until he is fever free. Today we can give him some ice chips and see how he stomach handles it. We will then move on to something with more substance. He did mention he was a fan of orange Jell-O." He chuckles. "Observing how things are going I would say he should be out of here in the next day or two. Just depends on him and how his body responds is at this point."

All the adults breathed a sigh of relief at this statement. Teddy will be well and home soon.

"What if he doesn't respond the way you are expecting? What if he gets sick from eating?" Christian's CEO tone is present in his voice. The voice he uses when he wants exact answers and no bull shit.

"Well if his stomach is too weak then we will just need to take it slower, but regardless once he is fever free he is able to recover at home. He will have some restrictions for a while after he is released but I doubt he will have any issues." Ryan left and brought back some ice chips. Dr. Stevens wanted to stay and observe. Christian sat next to Teddy on his bed, Ryan hands Christians the ice chips.

"Alright buddy, you ready to try and eat some ice?" Though it was only ice, Ana could see the relief on Christian's face that something was going into his stomach.

Teddy took some ice from the cup and put it in his mouth and giggled, "It's so cold!" He giggles some more as he crunches on the ice chips. He swallows and takes some more. No vomit.

Dr. Stevens smiles. "Well this is a great sign. I'm going to wait until the end of the day until we give him real food just so his stomach can have a little while to adjust. I want him to continue eating those as much as he wants the rest of the day, just not too fast."

Ana smiled and sighed. They thank the doctor and he left. Teddy continued to eat his ice chips happily.

Just then a knock on the door, it was Kate dropping off Phoebe. Phoebe runs to Ana.

"Mommy!" Ana catches her at full speed. She was so excited to see her. Christin gets up and greets Phoebe as well and she climbed into his arms. She then recognized Ray and squealed and demanded to be in his arms. Teddy finished his cup of ice chips with no problem.

"Daddy? Mommy? Can we go to the playroom?"

Christian and Ana could tell he was feeling better. He still wasn't his normal self fully but he will get there.

"Yeah bud we can."

Kate left to go to work. Christian helps Teddy get out of bed with his IV. He was still getting antibiotics. Ray looked at Ana. She was holding Phoebe but could tell something is off with his daughter.

"Annie?"

She turns to him.

"I think I'm going to head out soon. Would you join me for a cup of tea before I do?"

"Of course dad, I would love some as well."

C: "Thank you again Ray for staying with him last night." He extended his hand. "Please stay as long as you like. Gail has everything ready for you at the apartment, please make yourself at home." Ray shook his hand and nodded.

"It was no problem at all. I am happy my little partner over here is on the mend now." He ruffled teds hair and kissed it.

"Here baby, go with daddy and Teddy and go play. I will be back in a few minutes."

Phoebe happily goes off with her dad and brother. Ray and Ana then head off to the cafeteria for a cup of tea.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I finally got around to updating the story, sorry it took so long! I didn't realize how much time had passed. There will be at least one more chapter after this. I am not abandoning the story! Thank you for your patience, reviews and follows.**

Ana is sitting at a cafeteria table when Ray comes and sits with two cups of tea. Bag out for Ana knowing she likes it weak. Ray studies her as she dips her tea bag in the hot cup of water for a few seconds and puts the Styrofoam cup to her lips.

"How are you doing Annie?" Ray looks at her with concerned eyes.

"I'm happy Teddy is getting out of here soon. He has been such-"Ray cut her off.

"I'm asking how YOU are doing, Annie. Teddy is on the mend, I'm asking about you. You are worrying me."

Ana looks away and takes in a deep breath trying to not let the tears fall forming in her eyes. She's fails, puts her cup down and buries her head in her hands and starts sobbing uncontrollably. Ray gets up and sits next to her and takes her in a hug rubbing her back.

"It's okay. I know this has been hard for you." He just sits there for a few minutes hugging her letting her get her tears out that he knows she's been holding in to stay strong for her family. She pulls out of his embraces.

"I was so scared dad. I was by myself when it happened. Christian was just landing from China and I couldn't get ahold of him at first." She sniffles and takes in a deep breath. He hands her a napkin on the table for her to dry her eyes. She wipes her tears away. Ray gives her a moment to collect her thoughts knowing she had more to say.

"He was in so much pain all of the sudden dad. I've never heard a little kid scream the way he did. I've never ran so fast in my life! We both know running is not my forte." They both let out a small chuckle because it was the truth.

"I'm sorry I'm putting all this on you. I haven't had a chance to collect my thoughts and have really wrapped my head around the fact he could have died if I didn't get him here in time." Even though it was just his appendix, it is a parent's worst nightmare to see their child in pain no matter how small the problem is.

"You did though, that's all that matters. Does Christian know you are feeling like this?"

She takes another deep breath, "no, I didn't want him to worry about me. I know he's been having a hard time with all this as well even if he's not showing it either."

Ray looks at her with sympathy. His little girl caring about her son the way he cared about her since the day he met her even though she's not his real daughter. He pulls her in an embrace. She hugs him as tight as she could. "When Teddy gets out of here please talk to Christian. I know it's not like you to not share everything with him and I get where you are coming from but he will get you through it and you the same to him even after he is home." She nodded, "I promise I will dad. It has been killing me that I haven't talked to him but I just felt the need to focus and Teddy and Phoebe for the time being. They are everything to us." She spoke as she pulled out of his embrace. "I know. I understand completely. Are you okay now?" She took a deep breath and exhaled, "yes, I'm feeling better now that I got that off my chest." He gave her a smile, "good, I'm always here for you Annie no matter how old you are. Now I'm going to say goodbye to my grandkids and go get some sleep." They got up and went to find Christian and the kids.

Later that evening Ana and Christian are with Teddy and Phoebe in his room trying to keep them both occupied. Ryan comes in with a tray with some apple juice and orange Jell-O.

"Hey bud! You want try and eat something? How are you feeling?" He sets the tray down and gives Teddy a fist bump.

"Yeah I guess so." He shrugs his shoulders but Ana and Christian could tell he was excited about it.

"Okay, but first I'm going to take that tube out of your nose and take your temperature."

Ryan walks Teddy through it because it can be uncomfortable. Christian sat next to Teddy holding his hand letting him squeeze his if he has to due to discomfort. Ryan finishes pulling the tube out.

"Awesome job son! You did great." Christian smiles at Ted and gives him a kiss on his temple.

Teddy rubs his nose and giggles, "that tickled at the end!" The adults let out a small chuckle at his reaction. Ryan takes his temperature next. "98.9! Just a very mild fever! I think he will be okay enough to try some food. You ready for some Jell-O? It's orange, your favorite!"

"Yes please!" He couldn't contain his excitement in his voice. Ryan hands him a cup with some cubed Jell-O in it along with an apple juice pouch he hands to Christian. Ryan pulled out the tub next to his bed just in case he had to throw up. Teddy takes a Jell-O cube and puts it in his mouth. Once swallowed he take another one and put it in his mouth and another. He was about to grab another piece.

"Whoa slow down there son! You have not eaten in a long time I don't want to get sick from eating too fast." Ana smiles to herself, "my fifty, always has be in control." She wouldn't have him any other way. He protects his family, he is always there for them. He's a great husband and father she knew he would always be. She felt a pang of guilt that she's hasn't entirely been open with Christian. He's given her a lot opportunities to really open up. He knows she was scared and is worried about her son but she keeps thinking about what would have happen if she didn't get him to the hospital in time. Sure there are worst instances that could have happened to him but this was worrisome enough because it could have been worse.

"Can Beebee have a piece?" Teddy's voice interrupts her thoughts.

C: "I want you to finish that cup and I will go get some for your sister. You need to eat so you can get stronger." He hands him his apple juice pouch so he can have a sip. He's takes a sip and grab another piece of Jell-O. Ana is watching while holding a tired Phoebe in her arms. She sees relief wash over Christian and she can feel the relief washing over herself. He's going to be able to leave tomorrow. She can feel it.

Teddy finishes his Jell-O. Ryan grabs his cup from him. "How was that bud?"

"Yummy! When can I have some more?!"

Ryan smiled at him, "Nurse Jackie will get you some later. We need to let that settle in your tummy, we don't want you over doing it and getting sick." Just then there was a knock on the door and in walked Nurse Jackie coming in for her night shift. This is the first time Ana has seen them together. She saw Ryan's eyes light up when seeing who walked in.

"Hi you guys!" Ana assumes she's was coming in to relive Ryan from his shift.

"Nurse Jackie! Mr. Ryan said you will be able to give me more orange Jell-O later!"

"I don't see why that is not a possibility, Teddy." She's gives him a bright smile.

She continued. "Dr. Stevens is going come in here and give Teddy a full exam in an hour after his stomach has settled and he wanted to talk with you Mr. and Mrs. Grey about Teddy being released."

"What's released mommy? Do I have to have something up my nose again?"

"No sweetie, it means you will get to go home and you'll get to rest there instead of in the hospital."

"Are Nurse Jackie and Mr. Ryan coming to? I can show them all of my toys!"

Ana gives him a soft smile, "No baby they have to stay here and take care of all of the other little girls and boys who are sick."

"So if I leave the hospital then I won't get see Nurse Jackie or Mr. Ryan ever again unless I get sick?."

Ryan squats down eye level with Teddy, "Hey bud, don't worry we will still be here. When you come visit your grandmother you can always stop by and see us. Nurse Jackie and I will be working together instead of apart after Christmas so you will be able to see both of us at once."

"He's right, Teddy. You are more than welcome to come visit us any time. We would love that and we will miss you as well."

Teddy did he famous sigh when he comes to accept the fact and there's nothing he can do about it. "Okay." Poor Teddy. He has grown so fond of his care takers. He was just like Ana always caring for others and wants to make friends.

"It'll be okay son. It's good that you will be getting released soon. Everyone here including Nurse Jackie and Ryan are happy you are getting out of here as well. It means they helped make you all better, that's their job."

"Okay, daddy." He lays down and pulls Bear close to his chest. The thought of more Jell-O has left his mind, "I'm tired."

"Get some sleep, Teddy Bear. I will be here when you wake up." Christian kisses him on the head.

Over an hour later Dr. Stevens finishes his full exam. "Well I have some great news. With how things are going, I don't see why Theodore shouldn't be released tomorrow. It is just really important once he is released that he stays fever free and stays hydrated. If any sign of a fever shows back up he must come back immediately. I will get him scheduled to get his PICC line out tomorrow. As long as he is fever free and does not throw up his lunch he can be released to rest at home." Christians arm was around Ana's waist. He pulls her in closer to him as they both let out a sigh of relief. Dr, Stevens finishes answering pressing questions from Christian and leaves the room.

Ana turns to him, "are you missing being in CEO mode? That was quite the interrogation, Mr. Grey." Ana raises an eye brow at him.

"Is that was you think I do, Mrs. Grey? Interrogate others?"

"Well Mr. Grey, let's not forget I was once on the other side of one of your interrogations."

"Oh, I didn't forget Mrs. Grey. If I recall correctly you asked if I was gay. Now that I think about it, you were never punished for that absurd question." He grabs her by the waste and pulls her into him. She can feel his erection bulging from his pants.

Ana's breathe hitches in her throat. They are in front of their kids! Mind you both of them are asleep. "When can I expect my punishment, sir?" She looks up at him seductively through her lashes. She could feel herself building inside. "Sooner rather than laters, baby" he winks at her. How can this gorgeous man make her come undone with a single look? "First let's get our son home and healthy." He then whispers in her ear, "then I will have my wicked way with every inch of you." He gives her a slap on the ass and kisses her fiercely leaving her breathless and wanting more.

They both settled down. Christian retreated to the chair next to Teddy's bed and started answering emails and dealing with work since he hasn't been there in eight days. Ros and Andrea have done a good job handling everything but there are some things that need his attention. Ana sat next to a sleeping Phoebe on the couch and opened a book she was reading. They both wanted to stay with Teddy hopefully on his last night and wanted Phoebe with them. Christian rang Taylor to bring everyone a fresh set of clothes including Teddy if he gets out tomorrow and dinner. They both couldn't wait to be back at the big house and get into their normal routine again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! I have a long chapter for you! I've been working hard on it and I hope you enjoy it! Feedback is always welcomed! There will be another chapter! If there is anything you want (a lemon, certain scenario or characters) please leave them in the reviews. Thank you for your patience and reading my story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **DAY 8**

"Good morning everyone!" Ryan and Jackie both come in to greet them.

Phoebe was sitting on Christian's lap eating pieces of biscuit and fruit Gail had made for them yesterday to drop off with their clothes last night. Ana was sitting on Teddy's bed coloring with him.

"Good morning." Ana smiles at them.

"Are you ready to get that thing out of your arm, champ?"

"Yes! It's starting to itch!" Talking about his PICC line.

"Do you want to walk with us to go get it taken out? Or do you want to ride in the wheel chair?" Jackie asked.

"I'll walk!"

Ana smiled. She was getting her old Teddy Bear back little by little. He wasn't one hundred percent. He was still having some pain and tenderness and wasn't full of energy but the fact that he was wanting to voluntary walk was a good sign. It has been a task to get him to do the past week since it caused him so much pain.

Ryan helps Teddy get out bed since he was still hooked on an IV to stay hydrated and antibiotics. He ate a little more Jell-O last night and some apple juice and was holding it down fine.

Christian stands up and hands Phoebe to Ana. "I'll go with them." Ana could tell Christian was really worked up. He is anxious in his hopes of Teddy getting released today. He didn't sleep at all last night. Ana shared the couch with Phoebe last night to sleep. She would wake up some during the night and would see Christian sitting next to Teddy's bed just staring at him. 'Oh Christian, what are you thinking?' Her heart hurt seeing him so intense in this situation especially with the high possibly of Ted being released.

Teddy takes Nurse Jackie and Mr. Ryan's hands and walks toward the room where he was getting his PICC line out. Christian walked close by to hold his IV poll and Bear that Teddy insist come with him. He was not allowed in the room during the procedure. They walked into the room and saw Grace talking to the radiologist who was taking the line out. Christian took an internal sigh of relief that his mom would be with him.

"Grandma!"

Grace smiled big at her grandson. He looked so much better. He looked exactly like Christian. She bends down so he could give her a hug. "There's my darling grandson! You are looking so much better. It's only been two days since I've last seen you! What an improvement." She wraps him in a gentle hug. She glances up at her own son. He looks tense. She's released Teddy and helps him to get on the bed and get situated for the procedure. Christian left the room and waited outside for him. Grace helped and held Teddy's hand whenever he needed to. After he was done they headed back to the room.

"Ana!" Graces says warmly as she walked in the room. Ana was handling a fussy Phoebe. She was starting to get all out of sorts. She has been off her routine lately and has been different family members to help watch her and it was starting to show. She needed to get back her on routine. Ana felt terrible that her baby girl is feeling so flustered. She doesn't blame her though. She has been a pleasant and overall a happy toddler with the circumstances but it's been a little over a week and Miss Phoebe was not having it anymore. Ana said an extra prayer that Teddy will hold down his lunch so he can get released.

"Hi Grace." Ana continues to sooth Phoebe. Grace walks over to them and starts to talk to both of them. Teddy gets back on his bed with Christians help.

"Look mommy! I got blue!" He holds up his arm to show he the blue bandage wrapped around his upper arm to seal off the openings from the PICC line.

"That's awesome, baby. Your favorite color!"

A few minutes later Ryan comes back with a sandwich and water for Teddy.

"Alright bud it's time to eat! If you eat this and don't get sick you will be able to go home."

Teddy takes a bite and chews slowly, all the adults are watching him like hawks since a sandwich is a little heavier than Jell-O. When he's done chewing he just sits there and stares at his sandwich not saying anything.

Ryan grabs the pan next to his bed not sure if he's going to throw up or not.

Christian jumps into action.

"Theodore?" He moves from the chair to the bed instantly.

"What's wrong? Does your tummy hurt?"

Teddy still starting at his sandwich shakes his head no. Christian put his hand on his forehead to see if he was running a fever again. No, nothing. He doesn't even feel warm.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" He looks at him with concerned eyes. Ana hands Phoebe to Grace and comes to stand behind Christian holding her breath and puts her hands on both of his shoulders. She was worried. Teddy was fine and talkative a few minutes ago and now he's doesn't look like himself.

"If I eat the sandwich, then I have to leave Mr. Ryan and Nurse Jackie." He looked so sad. Christian and Ana sighed in relief that it wasn't something more serious. They knew he grew fond of them but not this much. Christian took a deep breath and sighed.

"You will see them again, son. We can come back and visit any time. I need you to eat your sandwich please. It will help you get stronger." He smooths his hair back. "You're going to get to leave here and go home with mommy and daddy and your sister. You'll get to sleep in your own bed, play with all of your toys. Thanksgiving is coming up and everyone is coming over. Don't you want to help Mrs. Taylor in the kitchen?" He nods his head yes. "It will be okay Teddy. I promise you." He kisses him on his head. Ana squeezes Christians arm giving him reassurance he is saying the right things. Grace is holding Phoebe looking in awe of her son. She didn't think he would ever get married or have kids but always had hope.

"Can you eat your sandwich for me now please?

Teddy nodded his head yes and picked up his sandwich and took another bite.

An hour later with no sign of needing to throw up Ryan took his temperature.

"98.6! You are officially fever free bud!"

Both Christian and Ana breathed an internal sigh of relief. They were going to go home. Ana has been in contact with Ray. He's going to meet them at the big house and eat dinner with them and say goodbye before going back to Montesano in the morning until Thanksgiving next week. Ana felt comfort that her dad drove to Seattle to see his grandson and be there for her. She definitely needed him more than she thought. Kate, Elliot and Mia were in contact with them the whole time getting updates and how he was doing. Ana kept in contact with her mom as well. She still couldn't help but still be hurt that she wasn't coming up for Thanksgiving especially with Teddy just being ill and in the hospital for 8 days.

Ana helped Teddy change out of his hospital gown while Christian filled out the paper work for him to be released. Dr. Stevens came in as they were finishing up along with Nurse Jackie and Mr. Ryan.

"Good morning!"

They said their mornings back. Christian handed him the release forms so he can sign off on them.

"Alight, Theodore here is set and free to go. He does have some restrictions. No horse playing, running, biking riding, sports or climbing. He can walk upstairs just take it slow at first. He is still in a little bit of pain and has some tenderness from the incision from the surgery which is normal and is able to rest at home now. He needs to stay hydrated and fever free. If he's not drinking and starting to feel ill then you need to bring him back immediately." He continues on "I would recommend taking his temperature in the morning and at night for at least the next few days to be sure his fever is not coming back. Start off with light foods for about a week; soup, crackers, a sandwich is fine. He might not eat much at first because he will to get used to eating again and might become full quicker." Christian listens intensity making sure not a detail is being missed on the instructions for their son.

"Do you have any questions for me?"

Of course Christian had questions for him! Ana let him ask the questions and do the talking since she knows how Christian is. He wants to do everything by the book so Ted does not ended up back in the hospital. She loves the ways he love s and care for their family.

"If something does come up you have my number or you can ask your mom since she is his pediatrician and will be able to help out."

He turns to Theodore "and you young man" He squats down to his level on the bed. "I am so happy you are better. You are a strong little boy you know that right?"

Teddy is being shy hugging Bear to his chest and shrugs his shoulders.

"Well you are. Never forget that." He holds out his hand for Teddy to shake.

Teddy slowly extends his hand to shake hands with Dr. Stevens.

"Good meeting you, Teddy" he give him a wink and a smile. He stands up and turns to Christian and Ana.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey," he walks towards him and extends his hand for them to shake.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, of course, I wish it was under better circumstances. Your mother talks so much about you and your family and I can definitely understand and agree with all the great things she says. You both are raising a wonderful, strong, bright young man." He says as he shaking their hands with a smile.

Christian was impressed. He reads people. That's what he does. He could truly tell he wasn't just saying these things to him to make himself look good in front of Grace who has been trying to keep Phoebe entrained.

"Thank you Dr. Stevens. For everything. You and your staff have been great and we are so thankful for everything you have done." Ana started to get teary. She wasn't sure if she was tearing up because of the sentimental statement, happiness or just pure exhaustion. It was most likely a combination of all three.

Christin gave him a firm hand shake. "Thank you Dr. Stevens for all of your help. You have an excellent staff here." He nodded to Jackie and Ryan.

Dr. Stevens thanked him and walked out.

Christian calls Taylor to bring the Audi SUV around while Jackie goes and grabs the wheel chair waiting the hall. Jackie was working a double so she was there helping Ryan out during the day shift. Ana couldn't help but notice the unspoken chemistry between them and how in love they were. They could tell they were a great match right off the bat. She and Christian couldn't think of better nurses to take care of their baby boy.

Grace hands Phoebe to Christian and says her goodbyes to go back to her shift. Jackie brings in the wheel chair to walk Teddy out of the hospital.

"Alright champ, you ready to go home?" He extends his hand to help Teddy off of the bed.

"Yeah, I can't wait to play with my toys and show Mrs. Taylor the picture I colored for her." He gets into the wheel chair carefully and the whole family makes their way to the front entrance of the hospital where the car was waiting for them. They meet Taylor outside. Taylor opens the door for Ana for her to put Phoebe in her car seat.

Jackie bends down to Teddy's level. "It was so nice meeting you, Teddy. Remember, you will always have bragging right that you beat me in bingo." She gives him a warm smile.

Teddy giggles, "I beat you by a lot!"

"You sure did, bud!" still smiling. He reaches out and gives her a hug. She hugs him back. She grew very fond of him as well. With their profession they could not show too much affection towards their patients but Teddy was different. She had a feeling this wasn't going to be the last time she sees him. She released from the hug and ruffles his hair.

Next up was Ryan. He squats down to Teddy next. "Alright bud, you take care of yourself. Don't forget, you're strong like Batman."

"And Seahawks rule!" Teddy says back.

Ryan chuckles "and Seahawks rule! Right on bud!" He puts his fist out for a fist bump. Teddy gives him one and he stands up to let him get in the car. Christian lifts Teddy into the SUV and buckles him in.

"Thank you so much for looking after Teddy. He truly fell in love with you both." Ana gave them a warm smile and shakes their hands.

Christin then extend his hand, "yes, thank you very much for taking great care of our son." He nods and shakes their hands. It's takes a lot to impresses Christian even Jackie and Ryan know this. They have heard of THE Christian Grey. Of course they were intimidated at first.

"Our pleasure Mr. and Mrs. Grey!" They shake hands then Ana and Christian proceed to get into the car to drive their family home.

The white gates swing open to the big house. Christian pulls up under the portico and turns off the car. He turns to Ana and takes her hand and kisses her palm.

"We're home"

"Finally" she sighs.

Teddy and Phoebe were fast asleep in the back seat.

"Come on, baby let's get our babies and you in the warm house."

Ana leans over and kisses him. She's misses him. How can she miss him when she has been present with him the whole time? It's a different type of missing. She was going to finally talk to Christian after Ray leaves. Their focus was to get their kids situated and back in their routine. They wake the kids up. Ana takes Phoebe in her arms while Teddy wanted to walk. Christin was nervous because he didn't want him to strain himself. Taylor gets all of their bags and Teddy's toys out of the SUV to take inside the house. He opens the door for them. They walk in and right away smell Gail cooking in the kitchen.

"Welcome home bud." Christian helps Teddy out of his jacket and boots. "Remember what Dr. Stevens was saying. You are not allowed to be horse playing, running or climbing. Do you understand me?" Christin gave him a strict tone. He didn't mention biking riding or sports since the weather hasn't been great for either. The last thing he wanted was Teddy' to go back to the hospital from something he could've prevented.

"Okay daddy."

As soon as Ana finishes taking Phoebe's coat and boots off she runs towards the kitchen most likely to find Gail.

"Wait Beebe!" Teddy takes off running behind her.

"Theodore Grey!" Christian scolds him.

"What did we just discuss? No running!"

Teddy let out a big sigh, turned back around and walked towards the kitchen.

Ana goes up behind Christian and puts her hands on his shoulders. He was tense.

"Be patient with him, Christian. He's four years old and just spent 8 days in the hospital, he's excited to be home." she's kisses the back of his neck.

He closes his eyes. "If anything happens to him that I could've prevented, I would never forgive myself." He closed his eyes and hangs his head. Ana steps in front of him, "hey look at me" he raises his eyes to her, "nothing is going to happen to him. He's home and healthy again." Christian was at a loss for words. Things have been out of his control for so long. He still couldn't believe they were home and Teddy could possibly run a fever again.

"Come, let's go see what Gail has cooking for dinner tonight."

They all sat around the dinner table. Teddy insisted Grandpa Ray sit next to him. Gail made chicken noodle soup for dinner. She gave Teddy mostly broth with little noodles, chicken and carrots per Christian. He did not want Ted to overdo it.

"You're coming back for Thanksgiving right, Gramps?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Phoebe squealed in her high chair next to him.

"Gramp pay wit me!"

Ana smiles. Ray is a wonderful grandfather to them. She feels so lucky that he's close by and is there for her and her family at any time. Sitting around the dinner table as a family after what they all just went through was an amazing feeling.

After dinner and they said their goodbyes to Ray. Christian then took the kids upstairs to start their bath.

Ana stayed downstairs to walk Ray out. They embraced in a warm hug.

"Thank you so much dad. For everything. I don't know what I would do without you."

Ray hugged Ana tight. "Anything for my Annie. Are you doing better?" He pulled out of the hug and looked at her.

"Much better." She gave him a soft smile.

"That's my girl. I will see you guys next week."

They said their last goodbyes and she headed upstairs to join Christian and the kids for bath time.

During bath time, both kids started rubbing their eyes. It has been a long day for everyone. Teeth were brushed and Teddy's temperature was taken. No sign of fever. Only thing that has been bothering him was his incision. It was becoming itchy because it was closing. Both kids snuggled up for their bed time story. Teddy fell asleep soon after. They could tell he was happy to be home in his own bed. Phoebe was having a hard time after the story ended. Ana headed downstairs to see if Gail needed an extra set of hands to help clean up while Christian stayed with her to try and calm her down to fall asleep. She was definitely off her routine and just needed some extra TLC which he didn't mind at all. He needed some one on one time with his princess even if it was just trying to put her asleep. He is going to plan a daddy daughter date with her next week and give her some extra, special attention for the good girl she has been the past 8 days and just because he has missed her.

After 20 minutes he was able to get her down. He walks down stairs to find Ana and lights up when he sees her waiting for him at the end of the steps. She changed into sweatpants and a University of Washington long sleeve t-shirt. Even in sweatpants she was a goddess to him.

She reaches her hand out. "Come Mr. Grey. I have something for us."

He clasp is hand in her. "Oh yeah?"

She leads them outside onto their grand patio looking out at the Sound. The stone fireplace was lit with two glasses of red wine on the table in front of it. They sit down on the patio couch. He takes the blanket laying there and lays it on top of them pulling Ana close to him to keep her warm. The air was cool and crisp. She hands him his glass of wine.

"Cheers." They clink their glasses together and take a sip of their wine.

"This is a nice surprise." He kisses her hair.

"I thought you could use a drink after a long eight days."

He takes another sip, "mmh you read my mind, Mrs. Grey."

Ana lays her head on his shoulder as they sit in silence sipping their red wine and listening to the waves of the Sound and the crackling fire. No words needed to be said. They were just taking in the moment that they were home and both of their kids were healthy and in their own beds asleep. He kisses her head again.

"You okay, baby?"

She nods her head yes against his shoulder. Moments later she sits up and turns her body toward him. She lifts her hand and caresses his cheek.

"Are you okay, Christian?"

He looks at her and doesn't say anything.

"Please talk to me."

He turns and looks at the fire and takes a sip of wine.

"Please, Christian I can tell something is wrong and it's hurts my heart to see you this way. I know it's been a difficult week but I need you to talk to me."

He still sits in silence.

"Do you need to go talk Flynn? Maybe he can help-"

"I already saw Flynn, Ana."

She was confused. When did he have the time to go to his office? He sees the look on her face.

"He came to the hospital and we talked there. I was never taking business calls when I stepped out of the room. I got a conference room at the hospital and we talked there multiple times. Up to three times a day even."

"OH." Is all she could manage to say. He takes her hand and intertwines their fingers.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, baby. I couldn't handle my thoughts and I have felt so out of control and we both know how I don't like not being in control in all things." All things huh? Ana knew that side of Christian very well. "I wouldn't dare put that on you, baby. Plus, I pay Flynn a lot of money to get shit out of me. "

Ana's heart hurt. Flynn has a way of calming Christian down on a different level. Flynn knows more horrible things about his past and can comb through it with him. She wasn't angry that he talked to him without telling her. It just shows Christian was putting her feelings before his so he could be a better husband for her and not give her the extra burden of his feelings. She didn't want that and knew it wasn't fair but that was Christian. Always putting everyone he loves first.

"I was just so scared, Ana. I have had no control over anything this past week. I keep thinking about my dream and with him not eating was driving me insane and to see him so weak and in pain just ripped my heart out." She let him continue. She knew how hard it was for him to really open up about things. She wasn't very forth coming with her feelings either when they were at the hospital. This is why she set all of this up so they can talk and reconnect. She hates feeling this disconnected from Christian. It's like a part of her was missing. He makes her whole. She has never not talked about things with him. They were both concerned and wrapped up with Teddy and Phoebe. They never have been in a situation like this with their child before. They didn't know how to navigate.

"My goal is to never let you or our children suffer and to see our child suffer this much" he closes his eyes. Ana see the pained look on this face. It was bring back terrible memories for him.

"I was four when I was rescued and put in the hospital. With Teddy being four it just hits deep. He was hungry at four, just like I was and it's like I was looking in the mirror because I know what it's like to be in pain, hungry and feel helpless. Even though I knew in my mind he was getting nutrients, getting care and had people around him who love him unlike me, it just doesn't take away the horrific memories I had being scared, starving and hurt at that age. My son is a lot stronger than I ever was." Ana sees a tear roll down his cheek. This was killing her. She wipes his tear away.

"The panic in your voice when I called you still rings in my ears. I feel so guilty that I wasn't here. I don't know if I can forgive myself for not being there with you, baby."

He wipes another tear away before it was able to fall. He didn't want his wife to see him like this but this is also what made Ana so amazing. She set all this up to get him to talk to her because she could read him like a book. She made him a better man. He didn't know what he did to deserve her.

"It's ok Christian. I am not upset with you about that so please don't let it weigh on your heart. There was nothing either of us could have done to prevent this. Even if you were here it still would have happened." She looks into his eyes. "I am so sorry this brought back horrific memories for you but I am also so proud of you for working through it. It killed me insdie seeing you this scared because I could tell things were coming back to you and there is nothing I can do to take those terrible memories and feelings away."

She looks down at the glass of wine. Christian was so honest with her and now it's her turn because she felt that she hasn't told him everything.

"I feel guilty that I didn't take him to get checked out sooner. If you were here I feel like you would've been on top of it and he would've gone and got checked out right away." She covered her eyes with her hand and started bawling her eyes out. She finally got out what she was feeling inside. The true reason. She felt like a bad mother because she didn't take Ted in sooner and with Christian being the overbearing father and husband that he is would've probably taken him to the doctor right after he woke up with a tummy ache and they could've ran test and examine him to catch it. He probably would have just needed to get it taken out and not have developed an infection.

"No, no, no Ana." He take the glass of wine out her hand and set it on the table with his. He pulls her in his lap and she cry's her eyes out on his shoulder.

"Please baby no. Please don't feel that way. Please Ana." She continues to cry and he just hold her close and tight he kisses her head. He didn't know this was the true reason. She felt like a bad mother and felt that she wasn't as good of a parent as he was and she was anything but that. She is the most amazing, beautiful mother and women in the world. How could she ever think less?

"Shah baby it's okay." He rocked her back and forth in his lap.

"I'm sorry Christian. So, so sorry." She managed to get out in-between sobs. After a few minutes her crying calmed down but she still had her face in the nook of his neck.

"Please baby no more tears. You have nothing to be sorry for. If anything you saved his life by acting fast." He kissed the top of her head. Ana looked up at him with tear stained eyes. He kisses her lips gently.

"Your lips are soft when you cry." He leans his forehead against hers.

"Is this what you were talking to Ray about in the cafeteria" she looks at him bewildered on how he knew that.

"Sawyer was a few tables over and reported to me that you were upset and crying."

Sawyer. How could she forget that she always had security around? The overbearing shade of her husband that she hopes never fades away.

"I wish you would've told me you were feeling this way. I am sorry if you feel that you couldn't talk to me. I never want you to feel that you have to put my feelings first. I live for you Ana. I always want to know what you are feeling, good or bad even if I am going through a hard time as well. Your well-being is way more important than my fucked up past. Please know that."

"It seems like we both tried to put each other's feeling before our own." Her raspy from her hard crying session.

"Ana look at me." They pull apart and look into each other eyes

"I love you. More than anything in this world. You and the kids are my life. I don't ever want you to feel this was ever your fault, not even the in slightest. I know I am over protective and a controlling ass, but that doesn't make me the better parent. Who's to say I would've taken him to the hospital that morning. You did everything right. Please don't feel like you didn't."

He kisses her and pulls her into another hug.

"My Ana." This made Ana start sobbing again. She just feels so lucky to have an amazing husband. He been amazing this whole time. Words can't describe the love they have for each other.

"Thank you for opening up and talking to me, Christian. I know how hard it can be for you. I always want to know how you are feeling and what I can do to help you through it."

They sit there and just hold each other, whispering 'I love you' to each other countless times.

"Come baby, let me put you to bed." He picks her up in his arms.

"Are you putting me to bed the way I that I think you are?" She looks into his steel grey eyes and bites her lip. It makes Christian harden instantly.

"I'm not only going to put you to bed but I am going to make love to you in our bed endless times. I believe we have some catching up to do."

Still biting her lip she smiles. "Don't bite you lip, I want to do that."

"Yes sir."

Christian's eyes darken as his dominate shade began to take over his body.

"Things have not been in my control for quite some time now, Mrs. Grey. Now I am going execute control the best way I know how." Ana got excited and wet instantly. "Yes sir."

He starts walking to go inside the warm house, leaving their wine glasses and the gas fire place lit. He or someone will tend to it later. All he cares about right now is getting Ana upstairs and making love to her. His Ana.


End file.
